Behind Red Tinted Cellophane
by Thorngor-of-Ravencrest
Summary: in this story, we're given a different perspective on the LABB murder cases as they are told from the point of view of the misfitted and misunderstood Ex-janitor of Wammy's House Reject Reborn,Beyond's personal lap-dog. BBxOC lemon in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Behind red tinted cellophane 1

"It's gonna be big…"

He kept saying it over and over again while pacing back and forth though out the living space and sticking up newspaper cutouts all over the place.

A young and strange teen sat on the shabby stained couch in the living room listening to her even stranger friend rant but was soon getting irritated with the repetitive strain to her eardrums from hearing the same sentence at least 108 times so she leaned back on the couch and slipped her headphones over her ears.

"Hmmm…that's better" She murmured softly closing her eyes which in the end turned out to be a big mistake when something heavy and hard hit at the side of the head knocking her headphones off but luckily not breaking them.

"Damn it Reject! Pay attention this is important!" A lanky and evil looking man shouted holding a sheet of paper in front of the disoriented girl's face.

"Read this" he demanded suddenly as he shoved it into her hand. Reject looked over it, carefully skimming through the details on the sheet

"Hmmmm…interesting…Believe Bridesmaid, Quarter Queens, Backyard Bottomslash…what, no Krispy Kream?" Reject chuckled which also was a big mistake she felt the dark haired man's fist make contact with the top of her head.

"Ow! Jeez Beyond! It was a joke, take it easy" Reject said rubbing the top of her head. B glared down at her for a moment before walking toward the kitchen and coming back out with a jar of strawberry jam.

"Now is there anything I should be aware of like flaws or things of that nature?" Beyond asked dipping a hand into the jar and scooping out a large glob and dripping it into his mouth.

"Nope…none that I can see…this is a pretty genius proof plan to me…I seriously think this could be a real challenge for L to solve" Reject said handing the sheet back to Beyond who in turn gave a skeptical look.

Beyond looked at the sheet then looked up at Reject then back down to the she and began to smile wickedly.

"…heh heh heh…hehehe..hahaha...AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!!...no no no my laugh shouldn't sound like that…not like that at all…a proper genius criminal should always laugh like this…KYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Beyond cackled and he scooped up a handful of jam and began smearing it all over his mouth.

Reject stared up at him blankly blinking a few times, not sure of how to react to his absurd behavor.

"You do realize I'm still here…" She said giving Beyond an arched eyebrow.

"So…what's your point?" Beyond retorted still grinning maniacally down at Reject who shuttered uncomfortably. Beyond then go up and walked down the hall to the bedroom leaving Reject sitting by herself in the living room.

"Well…whatever makes you happy I guess" Reject said putting her headphones back on and turning on her CD walkman.

She only hoped that Beyond wouldn't throw something else at her…


	2. Chapter 2

Behind the red tinted cellophane: chapter 2

Today Reject lay curled up on the dingy grey couch not sleeping but rather thinking about what was going to happen today.

Though it was a little early in the day to be thinking about it, Reject would spend a majority of her time thinking about nearly everything until she either couldn't sit still anymore or until B got too frustrated and slammed his fist into her head.

And today it would be the latter of the two when B's boney white knuckles made immediate contact with her forehead sending her flying off the couch and on to the floor at B's feet

"Ow!...ok B what do you need?" the girl grunted looking up from the floor rubbing her sore forehead.

"We're out of jam…Go buy some" B's voice was sharp, quick and to the point as he picked up Reject by the collar and hoisted her on to her feet, shoved a handful of 20s into her pocket and pushed her out the door to the apartment without another word.

*****************************************

Reject walked down the sidewalk from the apartment building wearing her usual attire which consisted of a long black leather trench, a red ball cap and her oversized headphones.

One of her most valued things in life was her music and she especially enjoyed it while walking.

She arrived at the local 'Stop 'N' Shop' the place was practically empty except for the store clerk who was paying attention to his porno magazine then the rest of the store, and another young women who Reject had never seen before.

Judging by how she was dressed it was obvious that she wasn't from this area, her leather jacket looked way too expensive to have been bought at any of the near by shops and her ebony colored hair was perfectly straight.

Although Reject wasn't homosexual in any way but she couldn't help but find this women attractive but Reject simply dismissed this and continued on with her job.

When she got to the cash she had about a dozen jars of strawberry jam and the clerk of course gave the typical rolling of the eyes at the amount of jam that had been placed on the counter.

"You must really like jam" a voice from behind said causing Reject to freeze up instantly then slowly gaze over her shoulder, it was the young women from before and Reject turned around.

"It's my roommate that mainly eats it, I myself can barely stomach it…of course you know what they say 'Goats will eat just about everything'" Reject laughed earning a smile from the young women.

"Alright is that everything miss?" the man behind the counter asked in a very bored tone causing Reject to roll her eyes at him "No hold on" She said going back down the isle and coming back with a small jar of peanut butter.

_"I need to eat too…I'm sure he can survive with one jar less of his precious jam" _she smiled and paid for her things and walked out of the store. She walked down the sidewalk, seemingly in a better mood then she was when she left that afternoon.

"Umm…excuse me" a voice called out from behind Reject again and sure from the same ebon colored haired young women from before. Reject turned and tilted her head to one side looking at the young women with a curious expression.

"Well, fancy seeing you again, what can this humble wretch do for you…i_god that was such a cheesy line…"_the young women laughed softly while Reject just smiled back stupidly smiled stupidly.

Then the women's smile faded and expression became more serious as she approached Reject causing her to feel somewhat uncomfortable and start to fidget with her sleeves.

"…where did you get that bruise from?" the women asked pointing to Rejects forehead where a large purple blemish could easily been seen.

"Uhh...well umm…i_not good…she probably suspects some domestic abuse going on" _Reject stared back unable to answer. The young women only sighed in response and stepped forward handing Reject a card.

"Please, call me when ever you need someone to talk to" the women said softly before flashing a quick smile and walking away. Reject blinked a few times then looked down at the card she was given flipping it over to read it.

_Naomi Misora L.A.P.D._

_ "Oh of coarse…"_

"…_she's a cop"  
_


	3. Chapter 3

Behind red tinted cellophane 3

Reject continued walking along the sidewalk, when she got to the apartment building she passed by it, turned a corner and circled the building a few times before entering to make sure no one was following her.

She climbed the stairs to the second floor of the apartment and unlocked the door and entered the dirty apartment. BB wasn't anywhere to be seen so she kicked off her beaten leather boots and strolled into the kitchen.

She dropped the bags on the counter and went off to the living room to lay down on to the filthy couch. She stretched her arms above her and cracked her back letting out a contented sigh and pulled her headphones over her ears, leaning her head back and closing her eyes.

She would have fallen asleep if it weren't for the sharp pain in her abdomen, and Reject's shot open to see B slamming his foot down onto her stomach.

"Ack!Oof!!" Reject clutched her stomach and rolled off the couch and on to the floor, and looked up at B who looked back at her with murderous intent.

"Where is it!?" B growled leering at the young girl on the floor who was now trying get back on her feet.

"Where is what?" Reject asked letting out another moan of pain when B kicked her again.

"Idiot! There were supposed to be 13 jars of strawberry jam! There are only 12! There's one missing! Where is it!?" B shouted kicking her again this knocking her back down to the floor.

Reject knew she couldn't challenge him in the position she was in, she reached into her coat pocket and pulled out the small, unopened jar on peanut butter. B smacked the jar out of her hand. Luckily the jar was plastic and didn't break when it hit the far wall.

B then grabbed a hold of the front of her faded black sweatshirt and hoisted her up off the floor before throwing her onto the couch, and Reject was quite grateful he didn't decide to throw her against anything harder.

When B reached out towards Reject again, she squeezed her eyes shut expecting to get a fist in the face, which never came. Instead he grabbed a hold of headphones, ripped them off her head before walking off to the kitchen with them.

When Reject finally gathered her bearings and got to her feet, she made a dash to the kitchen. As soon as she got to the doorway she heard a sudden snapping noise and looked up to see B tossing a wire over his shoulder.

Reject was mortified, she couldn't move, she wanted to but she couldn't. B then dropped the now wireless headphones into the sink and reached into a near by drawer and pulled out a meat hammer and started to smash the muffs.

Reject just stood there, she too scared to move, too scared to do anything so she just stood there and watch in horror as B mercilessly destroyed her headphones. The sound of shattering plastic echoed in the small kitchen and bits of black plastic dotted the floor.

After about 5 minutes the sound of breaking plastic finally stopped and Reject looked up at B who put the meat hammer away. Reject was about breath a sigh of relief until she noticed B pull a pack of matches out from his pocket.

Reject's eyes widened to the size of small dinner plates when she saw him light up one of the matches and promptly throw it into the sink quickly setting what use to be her headphones ablaze.

Beyond sat and watched the fire melt the broken pieces together into a mass of molten plastic. After a while the flames were put out by the tap water, but the smell of burning plastic lingered.

B, who was finally finished massacring what's left of Reject's headphones (along with her pride) he turned and walked out of the kitchen with nothing but a blank look on his face.

Reject didn't even bother making eye contact with him when he passed. She walked out of the kitchen as well feeling numb from head to toe. she didn't want to look at what was left of her headphones for fear of what she might see.

She went over and laid back down on to the couch and pulled her knees up to her chest, she felt tears beginning to well in her eyes and she buried her face in her knees. She would never let B see her cry...

...She would never let him see that weakness, not after what he did…


	4. Chapter 4

Behind red tinted cellophane chapter 4

***********

It had been 2 days since the incident with the headphones had happened, and Reject was becoming increasingly depressed. She spent the last 48 hours on the couch doing nothing…just lying on the couch staring at the ceiling, unable to shut out the noise of the world.

Then suddenly the door to the apartment opened and BB walked in looking as stoic as usual. The door slammed shut and B walked into the living room toward Reject, Reject flinch slightly when she felt his hand on her should.

"…I need you to stay in my room for tonight" he said in a bland and unemotional tone removing his hand from her shoulder and motioning her to follow him. She complied with his request, getting up off the dirty couch and following him down the hallway.

His room looked like any other males room, clothes and other miscellaneous items were strewn all over the floor and the window had been covered in black plastic.

"Stay in this room, don't make a sound and don't come out until I come and get you" B said with a serious tone before turning and leaving the room.

"Wait B, what's going on?" Reject asked and before B shut the door. B stood outside the door and sighed.

"…I have company coming over and I don't want you embarrassing me" B said in a wistful tone before shutting the door to the room leaving Reject feeling incredibly irritated.

She let out a heavy sigh before settling her down on B's bed. She leaned back to lie on the mattress which to her felt 10 times more comfortable then the couch. She closed her eyes and listened to all the noises that emanated from down the hall.

A few minutes later she heard the front door to the apartment open and the sound of many foot steps entering the living room. There was laughing and the smell of cigarettes and alcohol made its way down the hall and into the small bedroom.

Reject's nose wrinkled at the disgusting smell so she rolled over and buried her face in the sheets and soon discovered a new smell. She could not believe that BB smelled this good, the husky smell of his sweat with a hint of sweetness. This was a big surprise to her because she never thought of B like that because even she knew B would never love her let alone a anyone else.

Reject continued to lay there taking in the sent of _"Ode De Le BB"_ until she heard the door to the room open quite suddenly causing Reject to jump and nearly fall off the bed.

She turned half expecting to see B standing there with strange look on his face, wondering just why the hell was she sniffing his sheets, but instead a different person stood in the doorway. His hair was cut very short and his face was almost perfectly round and he wore navy blue pin-striped business suit.

"Well now, he didn't tell me he had a chick livin' in this shit hole" the man said in a very rough voice and it was clear that Reject immediately disliked this man and shuffled back against the wall.

"Your not suppose to be in here" Reject said coldly glaring up at the man from her spot on the bed as she crouched down defensively.

"You can't tell me what to do bitch" more cursing, it was amazing how Reject seemed to dislike him more every time this man opened his mouth and it was quite obvious from his speech that he had never received any form of education.

"If you don't leave now, you will regret it" Reject threatened her shoulders hunched as crouched down on the bed taking an ever more defensive stance.

"Heh! you gonna try and stop me!" the man laughed as he took a step forward pulling a gun out from his coat. Reject arched her back in a more aggressive manner and was ready to pounce on her assailant when suddenly there was a there was a strange slicing noise.

Then suddenly the man dropped his gun and grabbed his wrist and Reject took a closer look to find that the man's hand had been cut off and was now on the ground still firmly gripping the gun.

"Naughty, naughty Francis" an icy cold voice sounded from behind the man which caused Reject to shutter slightly. she looked up to see B standing just in the doorway holding a meat cleaver and grinning like a wild animal at the now maimed man.

"Do not touch what does not belong to you" B said suddenly pulling a sharpened letter opener from out of his back pocket and stabbing the man in the side. The man fell to the ground as blood instantly gushed from the wound in his side, which was a disgusting brown color.

"Well now...looks like I stabbed you in the liver hehehe it is going to be a long and painful death for you" B cackled bearing his sharp pointy teeth and glaring red eyes down at his victim.

"You're gonna pay for this! As soon as my boss finds out-"

"You're boss as well as the other men that worked for him are already dead"

"N-no…No! Your lying you bastard!"

"Oh, but it is true Francis…and you will join them soon enough"

"NOOOOOOOOO!!"

The man on the ground wailed in agony as the putrid brown blood pooled around him. After a few minutes the man stopped moving altogether and then B stepped over him and walked over to Reject, the sinister look on his face being replaced with a look of mild concern.

"Are you alright?" he asked in an unemotional tone of voice. Reject nodded quietly and B turned back to the man on the and he reached down to grab one of his legs and started dragging him out of the room leaving Reject by herself for a few moments before returning again.

"Ok, I am going to lock this door…do not unlock it and do not leave this room, understand" he said closing the door and quickly locking it before Reject could respond. And so she was alone again in the room.

She let out another heavy sigh and laid back down on the bed, and then remembering the smell of sheets she rolled over and buried her face in them again and inhaled that delicious smell of sweat and strawberries...


	5. Chapter 5

Behind Red tinted cellophane chapter 5

After waiting 3 hours for B to dispose of the reminder of the bodies Reject was finally allowed to come out of B's room. She walked into the living room just as B was rolling up a bloody plastic tarp and saw a large black garbage bag filled to the brim with chopped up body parts.

B's attire had also chance since Reject was locked in his bedroom. He was an all black jump suit with a matching black beanie, on his hands and feet he wore rubber boots and gloves which were both completely stained with blood.

At first glance, Reject thought he looked ridiculous and she couldn't help but giggle at him in that getup.

"Oh shut up, this outfit is necessary" B retorted shoving the rolled up plastic sheet into the garbage bag the severed body parts before going and sitting down on the couch. Reject went over to sit on the couch too when B reached up and grabbed her coat.

"I'll be taking this" he said stoically pulling Reject's trench coat off and showing her the blood stain on the bottom corner before getting up off the couch and walking down the hallway toward the bathroom.

Reject sat there on the couch waiting for B to come out with her coat, she did hope that he wasn't setting it on fire. Reject sat back on the couch and stared up at the ceiling and sighed, and then suddenly B came into view again only this time his expression look more disgruntled then it was moments ago.

"Hey B what's wro-" before Reject finish her sentence B's fist immediately came slamming into her cheek bone causing the couch to topple over and send her flying off the end of the couch and into a wall.

B then came over and grabbed Reject by the neck and hoisted her up against the wall. Reject dangled helplessly in B's death grip struggling to breath.

"What is this?!" B growled waving a card in front of Reject's face. Reject recognized it immediately as the card that cop Naomi Misora gave to her, and tried to explain but unfortunately B was still crushing her throat and the best she could let out was a choked squeak.

"What did you tell her?! TALK!!" B shouted throwing her down to the floor and whipping the card at her. As soon as Reject felt tension on her neck release as she hit the floor coughing.

"B...it's…it's not what you think…she approached me-" a kick came to her stomach which knocked the wind out of her.

"LIES! You told her something didn't you! DIDN'T YOU!!" B yelled picking Reject up by the neck again and throwing her across the room. She hit the coffee table cracking her head in the process.

"I'm…sorry…B..ey..ond…" Reject said faintly as she reached up to rub her sore head and flinched, she brought her hand back in front of her face to find it covered in blood. Unable to support herself she collapsed to the floor, her vision fading and the last thing she saw was B shuffling towards her.

She couldn't make out his facial expression do to her eyes getting blurry from the concussion, she couldn't keep her eyes open any longer and she blacked out right there.

From that point on it was difficult to perceive what was going on around her. All of her senses were mixed but then she felt was her self being lifted off the ground and carried someplace. She then felt herself being placed in something cold and ceramic .

She heard the squeak from above her and suddenly felt something ice-cold and wet splash against her face. Her body began to shiver under the freezing cold water. She made an attempt to move but she couldn't, it felt as if she were paralyzed.

"Reject…Reject wake up" she heard a voice echo around her that she knew well.

"Reject...Reject can you hear me"

_"...Yes…"_

"Reject open your eyes"

_"…No thanks"_

"Damn it Reject! Wake up!!"

_"Nah…I don't wanna…"_

"REJECT!! DON'T YOU FUCKING DIE ON ME!"

_"Good Night…"_


	6. Chapter 6

Behind red tinted cellophane 6

Reject slowly regained consciousness, her body felt numb but she was incredibly comfortable. Though her eyes were still shut the noises around her were flooding her ears, strange electronic noises, noises she almost couldn't recognize.

Reject opened her eyes to take in her surroundings because it was quite obvious that she was nowhere near the dingy apartment she lived in. She found herself lying in a hospital bed with strange machines humming all around her.

_"When the hell did I windup at a hospital?"_ she though to herself, then she remembered terrible event that had taken place the other night. She remembered the aching pain in her skull and the blood running down her forehead.

Reject shuttered from the thoughts and reached up to touch her head which she found was wrapped in a tenser bandage. Then she heard something shuffle to her left, she rolled over and spotted B sitting with one leg up on the chair next to the bed but he seemed different.

He had dyed his hair electric green and he was also wearing a pair of purple tinted sunglasses and around his neck a hot pick and orange scarf was tied. But his obscene color scheme didn't at his neck. His once pure white, long sleeve shirt now displayed a wide variety of colors in a tie-dye fashion and his faded jeans were replaced with blue and yellow vertical striped bell-bottoms.

"Ah…your awake, I was beginning to worry that you had slipped into a comma" B said in a perfectly normal tone as though he did not realize how ridiculous he looked.

"B…what in god's name are you wearing" Reject eyes widening at the obscenely bright colors that seemed to light up the entire room. B just rolled his eyes at the bedridden girl and sighed.

"Well since Naomi knows what I look like I figured a disguise was necessary" B said resting his elbow on top of his knee and settling his chin on his palm.

"B did by any chance murder a Gay Pride Activist for that outfit?"

"Oh shut up! I was in a hurry and his was all I could find!"

"B you look like a gay clown just vomited all over you…Honestly where the hell do you buy your clothes?!"

"Hey! Don't forget, I brought you to the hospital…I saved your life"

"Yeah, after beating the shit out of me and almost killing me! You didn't even listen to what I was trying to tell you! You just made the assumption that I would betray you when you know very well that I would never do such a thing!"

B became silent and his eyes widened slightly before averting his gaze to the floor letting out a heavy sigh.

"If you would like to know I didn't tell her anything, why did you get mad? I've never seen you overreact like that before" Reject said sitting up and stretching herself out.

"…I'm sorry…if it was anyone else I wouldn't have been as hostile…But Naomi Misora…" B's voice became lower now, almost whispering he leaned in close to Reject.

"…Naomi Misora…is working on the murder case…and is working with **_L_**" B whispered inaudibly, so inaudibly that it almost came to the point where Reject was struggling to hear.

**********************************************

After some time had past both Reject and B left the hospital and made they're way back to the apartment. When they arrived the 2 of them were exhausted, Reject made her self comfortable on the couch and B made his way back to his room.

When he returned he was back to his normal attire, faded jeans and white long sleeve shirt. He then went over and sat down on the old, beaten up recliner and let out a contented sigh.

Then suddenly the phone rang and B grumbled in detest as he got to his feet shuffled over to it and picked it up. Reject looked up and saw B's expression change from tired and cranky to joyful and excited almost to the point of creepiness.

He hung up the phone and quickly ran into the kitchen and came out with a box. The box quite a few blood stains on the outside of it but Reject didn't want to what was on the inside, she was still a little curious so B was out of the room she reached over and popped open the lid.

When she did the first thing she noticed was the horrid smell, then her eyes widened in horror and disgust as she saw what a appeared to be a severed head. It's eyes were wide and blood seeped it's mouth, coating the bottom of the box. Reject was so disgusted by this she quickly sealed the lid back on the box just before B came back into the room.

"Hey B what's going on?" Reject asked from her place on the couch watching B jumping around like a kid at Christmas.

"The Don just called me and was very impressed with my work so I'm going to go see him and receive my pay" B said happily stuffing his bare feet into his shoes and walking toward the door.

"OK! I'm off! Don't let anyone in to the apartment! Keep the noise down! And no parties! Later!" and the door shut leaving Reject alone once again. Reject hated the BB unconsciously treated her like some arrogant teenager.

"Hmph! No parties huh, well that sucks" Reject said sarcastically, like she would ever throw a party. Even if she was allowed to throw a party who the hell would she invite? It really didn't matter anyway since BB would only say that to piss her off.

She lay down on the couch and sighed.

"Well, at least I don't have to worry about another mafia thug coming in here"


	7. Chapter 7

Behind red tinted cellophane 7

Reject waited a very long for BB to come back and she was growing more bored and restless as the time past. She tried watching some TV but it didn't help, she needed her music, without her music she couldn't sit in one place for very long.

Just when she felt she couldn't handle anymore the door burst open and in walked B looking a little more haggard then usual. He stumbled through the door swaying slightly looking as though he was struggling to keep himself on his feet.

"…B?" Reject said watching the man swagger into the living room with a sedate smile plastered on his face and a rosy red glow upon his cheeks.

"Reeeeeeject-o! I'm shoooo glad to sheeee you!" B slurred giggling slightly and nearly tripping, luckily Reject was there to catch him before he face-planted the coffee table, but then she noticed the smell.

"B…have you been drinking?" Reject asked wrinkling her nose at the disgusting smell of alcohol on his breath as she held him up.

"Yuuup! I also had a couple lines of crack" B said leaning against her with his arm slung around her neck and trying to grab her in a place she didn't particularly want to be grabbed.

"Oh Yeah!! I got you something Rejecto!" B shouted happily pulling something out from under his shirt and shoving it toward Reject. It was a pair of headphones, same as her old headphones that B had destroyed but ...newer.

"B…I…I don't know what to say" Reject said eyes widening in shock at the extraordinarily courteous gesture. She was completely taken back by this surely it wasn't the alcohol or drugs that were making him do this.

"Come on B let's get you to your room so you can lie down" Reject said carrying B down the hall. When they were in his room she walked him over to his bed and sat him down. She then turned to leave but suddenly B reached up and grabbed her arm pulling down into the bed.

"No…You stay with BB tonight" he said as he latched his arm around her waist. Reject was shock once again only this time it was out of fear and she struggled to get away but B was a lot bigger and a lot stronger then she was and soon she found herself underneath him.

"B please don't do this, I'm not wil-" B's lips cut her off before she could finish, but luckily Reject closed her mouth before he could get his tongue in.

"Oh what's wrong Rejecto? Don't you want BB to please you?" B said as he broke away from her lips smiling gleefully.

"B you can't, this is rape!" Reject said frantically as she tried desperately to push B off of her, but was failing considerably.

"Ah, ah, ah, Rejecto, it's not rape if you enjoy it" then with out another word he crashed his lips down on hers while holding her hands above her head to keep her from lashing back at him.

Reject's mind was becoming even more conflicted with each passing moment and she was not only struggling against B holding her but she was also struggling against her body as well. Her mind said no yet her body was saying yes, it truth, deep down she secretly did want him.

Her defenses were only shattered when B's hand dove right under her shirt and lightly squeezed one of her soft orbs which in turn caused her gasp. B took that moment to plunge his tongue in her mouth and stroked the insides of her small, wet crevice.

At this point a giant flock of butterflies was stampeding through Reject's stomach and a miniature war was being waged inside her head. Her mouth had turned into a battleground for dominance and Reject quickly lost leaving B victorious.

B broke away and began to trail open mouthed kisses down her neck, stopping every once in a while to leave love bites. B roughly tugged at her shirt demanding it off, this to which Reject complied to.

Her bra was also a thing of the past when B ripped it off nearly wrecking it. The common person would not call her flat-chested, yes given, her breast size was below average yet they were still big enough to be held in her hands.

B reached up and cupped both of her soft mounds, gently kneading and massaging while occasionally grazing his thumbs over her nipples. Reject's breathing hitched and B flashed his normal smile, Reject hated the way his smiles affected her, they were always fascinating, mysterious, cryptic, even frightening.

Even so Reject jumped she felt his ebony colored bangs brush against her collar bone, his dry cracked lips latched on to one of her sensitive buds while his other hand still cupped her other mound.

Minutes ago she would have never pictured this happening with B, let alone happening at all. Heat was rising throughout her body threatening to burn and beads of sweat ran like rivers down the curves of her back.

Everything was going swimmingly till B quite suddenly bit down on her left nipple causing Reject cry out in both pain and shock.

"OW!! Christ! B! That hurt!" Reject shouted pushing B's head away from her chest and rubbing her now bruised and sore nipple. B only smirked at her before diving down below her chest and started licking her stomach as if it were a delicious treat.

He continued until he came to her belt line and began frantically fidgeting with her belt buckle becoming increasingly frustrated. However Reject was more on the objecting side of this and pushed his hands away causing B whine irritably.

"Ah, ah, ah BB, you're still wearing more then me" Reject said smirking teasingly at B who moaned in protest. B stood up off and grabbed the hem of his white shirt and pulled it off with ease.

B possessed a very interesting and unique body, bony ribs protruded from his pale chest which was whiter then milk. Some parts of his body were quite skinny while other parts were impossibly well built.

B got back on top of the bed and went back to straddling Reject's hips. Reject was about to unhook her belt buckle when B pushed her hands away, it seemed he wanted to do this part himself.

"Uhh…B what are you doing?" Reject asked peering down her body at B who wasn't paying any attention.

"B, your doing it wrong…B your going to-"

_Clink!_

"B! YOU BROKE IT!!" Reject shouted, B had tried to force the clasp open and wound up breaking it off rendering it useless.

"B! You asshole! That was my only belt!"

"Then I'll buy you a new one"

He tugged her jeans down and roughly pulled them off. Just her luck, she hadn't shaved in a while but thankfully B wasn't making any snide comments about getting a rug burn, in fact he didn't even seem to care as he ran his fingers up and down her thighs.

He hooked his fingers in edges of her faded grey panties and swiftly pulled them off. The dark curls of her pubic region contrasted with the paleness of her skin. Though she never expected this to happen between her and B, she still cursed herself for not having groomed before hand.

B's hands grasped Reject's thighs, gently spreading them apart and massaging them at the same time while hooking her legs on his shoulders. It was inevitable at this point when was about to happen, but Reject watched with a bemused look as B's head lowered into privities and then suddenly…

"OhLordyJesusShitGodAlmightyFuck!!!"

That was all that could be said, for B indeed did possess an incredibly talented tongue. Somehow Reject gathered that B was definitely pretending she was jam, she had seen him on many occasions treat a jam jar the same way, _that lucky fucking jam jar_.

B removed his head from between Reject's legs and gave her another smirk which this time, was glazed with her fluids and then he sat up on his knees letting her legs drop off his shoulders to rest beside him.

"May I take off my pants? They're getting extremely tight around the waist"

Reject laughed finding it hard to believe that pants that baggy could be so constricting, but even so B got up off the bed and unbuttoned his jeans letting them fall to the floor. Reject gawked at his endowment, she never imagined B to be so well hung.

B crawled back up on the bed and sat between her legs and set his throbbing member down on top of her so that it was resting against her delicate folds while his hands roamed freely around her naked body.

After fondling her body for a good amount of time before one of his hands traveled back down to her weary patch of curls to touch her again, but when he pushed a finger in he stopped looking up at Reject with wide eyes and furrowed brow.

"B…what's wrong?" Reject asked in somewhat hazy voice as she looked back up at B with glaze half lidded eyes. B frowned and leaned down close to her ear.

"Might I ask…Is Rejecto still a _virgin_?" B whispered softly while Reject, on the other hand, was turning bright scarlet but slowly nodded in confirmation.

B's look now was a combination of worry, disappointment and guilt as he suddenly rolled over facing away from Reject nestling his thumb between his lips.

"Rejecto cannot be violated…She is innocent and B must protect her" he said in an almost melancholy tone of voice. Reject completely speechless and frankly quite pissed that he went and got her aroused and now he was laying like a lump next to her while she was all riled up with nowhere to go.

"No"

That was the only word she said before pushing B down on his back and sitting with her legs on either side of his waist just hovering over his thankfully still hard erection.

"Reject, what are you-" but a single finger silenced the man beneath her. Oh no, he was not going to get away now and she would make sure of that.

"I'm not going to let you leave me like this B" Reject said staring down at B who had now cuffed his hand over his face.

"Reject…you don't understand…this isn't just a matter of morals…this is also concerning your safety" B said in his usual stoic manner and despite being drunk, stoned and naked in front of her it did not change his demeanor.

"That hasn't stopped you before" Reject retorted glaring at B who responded with another look of guilt that did not suit his character.

"Reject you still don't get it, this is your first time…and it will hurt…a lot" B said looking up with an expression of warning in his eyes.

"And you know what B, I don't care…I don't care if it hurts...I don't care if it's the most painful thing I'll ever experience, I'm still going through with it" Reject replied without missing a beat.

"You may have made your point clear Reject, but you are missing the obvious fact that I'm not willing to go through with-Kyaaaaa!" before B could finish Reject quite suddenly dipped down and swept the wetness of her womanhood along his member.

"And I will say again I DON'T CARE!! And besides…" Reject leaned down next to his ear.

"…I want you to be my first"

B didn't reply, he just sighed and stared up at her his eyes half lidded with red tinted cheeks and his hardened erection still lying shamelessly against his abdomen.

Reject took a hold of his member and pumped him slowly for a few moments before lining him up with her entrance and then carefully she lowered her self down taking in his endogenous length.

It hurt…hurt like nothing she had ever felt before but tried her best to hide it well. She squeezed her inner muscles around his member trying to get use to feeling of it pulsing and throbbing with blood as it filled her.

B who had remained a statue underneath her the whole time finally brought his hands up and rested them on her hips.

"A-are you alright?" B asked breathlessly as he swallowed heavily. Reject shook her head at first then nodded panting quietly which really didn't make a lot of sense but luckily B understood and reached up to stroke her cheek as if to silently tell to relax and take it slowly.

Reject began to rise slowly and came back down again. She repeated this action from then on keeping a slow and steady pace with B's hands still firmly gripped to her hips guiding her movements.

She continued on going slightly faster but still keeping it a steady pace, she wasn't ready to finish. Instinctively she rocked her hips forward causing B to buck upward on reflex and moan as he dug his nails into her sides.

Things were not going as planned for Reject who was now finding it rather difficult to control her movements now. She tied desperately to slow down but her body worked against her and continued to grind at a fast speed no matter what she tried.

"Reject…"

His voice startled her but it was enough to make her stop, as if time had stopped. She looked down at him cocking her head to one side staring at him curiously through her sea green bangs. Looking deep into those orbs of endless red pools of deep crimson, so red but transparent, like looking though red tinted cellophane.

She always wondered what it must have been like to see the world in that scarlet tinted hue and seeing numbers and names scrawled above the heads of the living, to see the world through the eyes of _Beyond_.

B's long and bony yet still strong fingers were now squeezing Reject thighs almost painfully keeping her from moving.

"What is it B?" Reject asked in an innocent tone, so innocent that it sounded uncouth.

"…I want to be on top now"

Before Reject had time to react B latched his arms around the entirety of her body and flipped the two of them over. The move was so sudden that in the process Reject smacked her head against the wall behind the bed.

She went to rub the sore bump only to find that B was ahead of her as his lips gently pressed against the stinging bruise. Reject's eyes widened at the tender gesture, she had never been treated so lovingly not even by her own mother.

"Oh what's wrong Rejecto? Do you not like BB kissing your booboos better?"

Reject squeezed her eyes shut and smiled widely trying to keep herself from laughing but she couldn't help it and wound up going into a giggling fit.

After the laughing died down B kissed her forehead, then her cheek, then her neck and then lastly at her lips, no tongue just a gentle pressing of his lips. It was nice, better then nice but she wished he could go just a little farther, she just wished he would _move_.

B had put her decisive thoughts at rest with one fluid thrust, and she was very grateful that there wasn't a pause from that point on.

From Reject's point of view of the entire situation had been unique in it's own way, B had let her ride the waves of passion on top of him while he remained on the bottom was different, but now that she was on the bottom it was different story.

Being on top was like standing on the edge of a mountain, she felt free, it felt like she was conquering the world below, it made her feel like a queen. But now being on the bottom, though it made her feel a little less important now, had had its own quirks.

Though being on top may have boosted her ego, it also made her feel vulnerable, being on the bottom fixed that some how. B's body shielded her from the world, she felt safe and secure beneath him, as if his body had become her personal hiding place.

_…a hiding place…hidden from the world…where nothing can harm you…_

How long will this last?

10 minutes, 20 minutes, hell, it would have been wishful thinking if it had lasted 30 minutes. B had now adopted a more frenzied pace, so much so that the entire bed was banging against the wall with every thrust, but she knew with the way things were going he wouldn't last long.

Then suddenly she felt something a coil of heat in her nether regions that felt different from the normal from the friction that B was causing. Her blood boiled, her body shuddered uncontrollably and she felt her inner walls clamp around his member almost painfully.

B's face contorted into something that resembled pain and shouted out as someone had stabbed him threw the heart and Reject worried that she may have hurt him somehow but then suddenly Reject felt hot liquid fill her.

B collapsed on top of her panting and clinging on to Reject as if he was afraid some unknown evil would come out of nowhere swallow her up and take her away from him.

When B finally calmed down he rolled off of Reject to lie on his side yanking the blanket up off the floor and covering himself. Reject was exhausted and didn't want to move but luckily B was still conscious enough to notice this and he pulled the rest of the blanket over her before pulling her into his arms.

Reject let out a tired yawn and looked up at B who had already fallen asleep. B looked absolutely adorable, he was curled up on his side with his one hand draped over Reject's stomach clutching her side and sucking on his thumb with the other hand.

Reject smiled, cherishing this one moment she brought her hand up to his face feeling the soft skin under her finger tips. Reject tried desperately to stay awake, she wanted to enjoy this moment a little because she knew that come the morning he would be back to his old, bastard self.

She curled up closer to B and closed her eyes taking one last breath before drifting off to sleep.

…the husky smell of sweat of strawberries still remained.


	8. Chapter 8

Behind Red tinted cellophane chapter 8

Reject slowly began to regain consciousness. Her spinach green hair stuck to her forehead as she turned to roll over finding that she couldn't move. Then she remembered where she was.

She opened her eyes to find that B had locked his arm around her waist and the skin of his arm was sticking to her stomach and Reject found this incredibly uncomfortable.

Reject sighed then turned her head to look up at B. He was still sound asleep with thumb still nestled in his mouth. Reject smiled at this and was reminded of how cute he had looked last night, she brought her hand up and touched his face and watching his stir slightly from her touch.

Then she realized…

_ "…He was intoxicated last night…"_

_"…Which means he's gonna be hung over and pissed…"_

_"...And if he catches me in bed with him…!!!"_

She panicked quietly trying to pry B's hand off her waist, which turned out to be almost impassable. When she was free she quickly made dash out of his room tripping over a few piles of clothes but luckily not waking B up.

She made her way to the bathroom thinking a shower would nice. She closed the door but did not lock it knowing that B would probably want to relieve himself when he woke up. She twisted the rusty valve of the tap and water immediately began to run from the shower head.

She waited until the water was warm before she entered, stepping in and pulling the curtain over. She soaked her head letting water rush down her back, washing away the sweat and stink from last nights romp.

Then quite suddenly Reject heard the door to the bathroom open and close.

"B is that you?" she asked, there was no answer but she knew someone was still in the bathroom with her because she could hear feet shuffling across the linoleum floor. Then she heard the toilet flush and before she could react she got hit with a spray of freezing cold water.

Reject became so overwhelmed with the sudden change in temperature she nearly fainted and fell down into the bathtub but luckily not hitting her head. B pulled back the curtain, Reject was expecting to see B with a smirk of his face but never saw it.

Instead she saw a look of anger, panic and something resembled fear splayed across his face. He kneeled down next to the tub gripping the edge of it for support and reached in to turn the water off.

"Reject, what did we do last night?" He asked in a low but serious tone his face stoic and unreadable. Reject stared up at him feeling rather confused.

"What do you mean 'what did we do'? Do you honestly not remember?" She said looking at B with wide eyes.

"Reject…Tell me" B pushed getting more impatient and more irritated with Reject's hesitations.

"Ok well…let's just say after last night I'm no longer a virgin" She said plainly crossing her arms and acting as if it was no big deal.

B clenched his fist and stared down angrily at Reject, but it was clear the she wasn't the one he was angry at.

"Reject…Do you remember if I use a condom?" B interrogated his red eyes boring into Reject for answers.

"Well no, not that I can rememb-oh…Shit!" Reject realized what B was going on about and why he was so angry. She looked up at him sharing the same terrified expression then quite suddenly B turned and ran out of the bathroom.

"B where are you going" Reject shouted after him as she pulled herself out of the tub, wrapped a towel around herself and tried to follow him, but by the time she got out to the living room she heard the door slam shut.

She sighed and turned to walk down the hall. After she had gotten dressed she went back into the living room to lie down on the couch.

She sat there anxiously waiting for B to come back but feared that he would never come back. If she was pregnant with his child she knew he would probably never return and she would probably have to go into prostitution in order to pay for food and other necessities.

Reject curled up with her head between her knees shaking violently tears streaming down her face. She wanted it stop, she wanted everything to just go away, she wanted to just disappear.

She continued shaking, crying and digging her nails into her knees until suddenly she heard the door to the apartment open, and when she looked up she was greeted with a cardboard box hitting her in the face.

In all honesty, she had never been so glad to have B throw something at her in all the time she has spent with him. Reject looked up at B who was still standing at the door panting as if he had been running a marathon.

She was so overjoyed by B's return that she didn't notice B walk over to her and pick up the box. When B snapped his fingers in front of Reject's face to bring her out of Lala Land he waved the box in front of her face.

"You, use this, bathroom, now!" B said sharply yet still keeping his tone of voice stoic as he shove the box into her hand and pushed her down the hall and into the bathroom.

Reject stood in the bathroom for a few moments trying to digest what just happened. She looked down at the box in her hand. It was a pregnancy test kit.

_"well…at least he didn't abandon me"_ she thought she opened the box and pulled out the applicator.

She would be glad to sit down and eat some peanut butter once this was all over…


	9. Chapter 9

Behind red tinted cellophane chapter 9

Reject stepped out from the bathroom feeling slightly relieved. She walked into the living room to see B sitting on the couch with his knees to his chest and his thumb pressing against his bottom lip.

Reject walked in and sat down beside him slightly facing him.

"What were the results?" He asked quietly looking rather anxious.

"The test came back negative" Reject said in a plain but relaxed tone and B let out a relieved sigh before turning back to her.

"Good…I was worried there for a while" he said quietly, a trace of guilt sneaking across his face momentarily before returning to his normal stoic expression. Reject was more then grateful for B coming back when he had but it also made her curious as well.

"B…can I ask you something" Reject asked sounding slightly shy.

"Certainly, what do you want to know" B said plainly looking at Reject with his head slightly tilted and his thumb probing his lips.

"If the tests came back positive…and I was pregnant…what would you do?" Reject asked trying not to sound nervous.

"I wouldn't do anything…the plan would not have been stopped by it…only postponed" B answered stoically.

"That's…not exactly what I meant…what I meant was…would you have left me if I was" Reject said her eyes looking a little sadder now.

At first B didn't say anything but he did appear to be mentally debating Reject's question.

"No…I am not as self-centered as I may appear…as an adult I would take responsibility and ensure that you would not suffer for my actions" B said in an almost professional tone.

"And besides there are benefits to you being pregnant…depending upon how long this case would last I was planning on having you produce me an heir"

"So basically you were planning on turning me into a 'Baby Factory' for you" Reject replied angrily. B shrugged acting as if he had said nothing wrong, to which according to Reject he was dearly mistaken.

"Well I wouldn't have put it in those exact words…I don't know why you're complaining though…your body is perfectly suited for bearing children…you should grateful for that, not every women has a body as well built for giving birth as you do"

It was searingly obvious by B's totally innocent tone that he had no clue how angry he was making Reject till she stood up and went into the kitchen.

"Reject?" but she didn't hear him, she was fuming with anger. B came into the kitchen just as Reject was going into the fridge. B eyes widened when he saw her pull a jar of jam out of the fridge.

"Reject, what are you-" but before B could finish Reject popped open the top off the jar, dipped her whole hand in and then scooped out a handful and deposited it into her mouth.

B looked shocked as well as annoyed and Reject was pleased about this, but she didn't know how long she could keep this up, she really, really hated jam.

She was halfway through the jar when B went into the fridge. Reject looked up to see B devouring her peanut butter. This got her ever madder and despite the nausea she was experiencing she quickly finished off the jar and grabbed another.

The sickeningly sweet substance coated the inside of her mouth making it impossible to salivate properly. It took more then will power to keep herself from gagging, but her strength was waning fast, then suddenly…

"BLAAAAAAAAAAACH!"

Reject's eye shot up in surprise to see B leaning over the sink looking a little paler then usual with some sweat dripping down his forehead and breathing deeply. Reject completely discarded her pride and came over to his side and put her clean hand on his back.

He looked up at her with watery eyes looking rather embarrassed and then stared down at the floor.

"Well…I guess that proves who has the stronger stomach here" B sighed wiping his mouth and taking the half eaten jar from Reject.

Reject smiled crookedly at him before reaching for the peanut butter and walking out of the kitchen.


	10. Chapter 10

Behind red tinted cellophane 10

It was incredibly hot today, and for Reject it was way too hot for her trench coat or sweatshirt. So today she was half naked sprawled out on top of the couch.

She turned on her CD walkman and leaned her head on the couch. She never stayed with just one genre of music, she listened to anything if it was in her tastes, but it was mainly Metallica she would listen too.

She didn't have a favorite song, but if she was forced to pick it would probably be _"No Leaf Clover"_ , the song was probably the most unique one out of all of them. She like the combination of the orchestrated symphonic melody mashed together with the hardcore guitar solos and double bass.

_"And it feels right this time  
On his crash course with the big time  
Pay no mind to the distant thunder  
New day fills his head with wonder, boy_

_Says it feels right this time  
Turned it 'round and found the right line  
"Good day to be alive, sir  
Good day to be alive," he says" _

Just sitting there in the blazing heat listening to Metallica, anyone would have figured her crazy to be listening with headphones that large in such scalding temperatures.

_"Then it comes to be that the soothing light at the end of your tunnel  
Was just a freight train coming your way  
Then it comes to be that the soothing light at the end of your tunnel  
Was just a freight train coming your way" _

She found herself singing along with the music almost unconsciously, the words streaming out from her lips not missing a beat.

_"Don't it feel right like this?  
All the pieces fall to his wish  
"Sucker for that quick reward, boy  
Sucker for that quick reward," they say"_

Her voice getting a little louder now, she embraced the tune and continued on with the chorus.

_"Then it comes to be that the soothing light at the end of your tunnel  
Was just a freight train coming your way  
_

_Then it comes to be that the soothing light at the end of your tunnel  
Was just a freight train coming your way  
_

_It's coming your way  
It's coming your way  
Here it comes "_

Her voice was dominating the entire room, echoing off the walls as she grew louder, and the amazing feeling she got from it.

_"Then it comes to be that the soothing light at the end of your tunnel  
Was just a freight train coming your way_

_Then it comes to be, yeah_

_Then it comes to be, yeah_

_Then it comes to be, yeah_

_Then it comes to be, yeah_

_Then it comes to be, yeah_

_Then it comes to be, yeah_

_THEN IT COMES TO BE, YEEEEEAAAAAH!"_

She finished her song sighing contently and cracking her eyes open to see B standing in front of her shirtless giving her a very strange look.

"Right now I can't tell which I should be worried about, the fact that you can sing or the fact that you're topless" B sigh in his normal stoic tone which sounded a little raspier do to the heat.

"Hey you can't talk! You're shirtless too!" Reject retorted at B who standing an inch from her.

"Well I'm a man, I'm allowed to have my shirt off, I don't want to see your breasts every time I walk into the living room"

"Funny, I thought you would be the one to say 'or lack there of'"

"Reject, please put a shirt on"

"Or what?!"

"…"

"..Well"

"…Please put a shirt on…preferably before I rape you"

"That's better" Reject got up off the couch and walked down to the bathroom, but not before slapping B in the ass on the way.


	11. Chapter 11

Behind red tinted cellophane11

Reject did as B asked, but didn't want to suffer in the heat in a sweatshirt so she dug through the closet and pulled out a short, never been worn, gray tank top.

Reject stepped back into the living but didn't see B in there. She popped her head into the kitchen but he wasn't in there either. She finally gave up looking and went and sat down on the smelly couch.

She lay back resting her head on the back of the couch but then suddenly the phone rang and Reject was jerked back up from the couch. B had always had told Reject never to answer the phone no matter who it was, and Reject would always let it ring.

But this was much different from the normal phone calls, this one kept calling. Reject had let it ring for a solid 20 minutes and was beginning to get irritated. She finally decided she'd had enough and she got up off the couch and strode over to the phone on the wall and picked it up.

"Hello…" Reject asked in an irritated but still polite tone, though she really wanted to say _'ya know, when it rings for 20 minutes and no one picks up that should indicate that no one's home'_

"Ummm…hello?" at first there was silence but she heard shuffling on the other end.

"…Hello R, I don't believe I've ever spoken to you before" a synthetic voice spoke, and Reject's eye widened as far as they could possibly go.

"…_L_" She would know that computer generated voice anywhere, as her voice stuttered in both surprise and horror. At this point she was already flustering her mind trying to think of what to say, and she could only hope that L wouldn't pick up on the panic in her voice.

"…Well uh…this certainly is a surprise a-as well as an honor sir… _god that sounded lame! He is not going buy it…_" there was a brief silence then she heard something that sounded humming.

"Hmmmm…I find your intellectual mannerism refreshing…pardon my asking, but were you one of the orphans by any chance?" He said in a manner that was best fit for a science professor.

"W-well no sorry…I-I was the house j-janitor" Reject tried her best to keep her voice from stuttering, but unfortunately she was doing a terrible job of hiding it.

"Hmm, Interesting..." the synthetic voice replied which caused Reject to tremble so badly she almost dropped the phone. She took a deep breath and gathered what little courage she had.

"Well…you know my story so let's hear yours, why are you contacting me? I'm not one of your orphans and I'm most certainly not one of your protégés" She asked confidently putting a great deal of effort to keep herself from stuttering.

There was another silence and another methodical hum which sounded a little too human even for L, and she gathered that he was probably doing it to make her feel less intimidated by him.

"I require some information from you, are you willing to share?" the voice said blankly.

"Well that really depends on the information you plan on acquiring" Reject replied nervously fidgeting with the phone cord.

"…Have you had contact with B" Reject instantly cuffed her hand over her mouth to keep herself from gasping over the phone before issuing a quick "no" in response.

"…Very interesting" the hum in his voice suddenly stopped and was replaced with a robotic tone.

"No sorry I haven't seen B since he left the orphanage and that was 4 years ago" Reject said hoping L wouldn't catch her in a lie.

"If you haven't seen or talked with B since he left, who has been living with you?" Reject was now cursing herself for that mistake and she to think fast or there would be hell to pay.

"No one really, I have a boyfriend who shows up every once in a while but other then that I live alone" Reject said hoping that was enough and luckily it was when he started humming again.

"Hmm fascinating…might I ask who your boyfriend is?" the synthetic voice replied but sounded slightly more like a concerned parent then a detective, but Reject knew exactly who to pick.

"His name is Francis…please, don't get mad at this but…he told me he worked for a crime lord" She said confidently knowing that there was a partial truth in her lie.

"Hmmm that's certainly troublesome…but luckily there are only two crime lords in your local area…and I have been monitoring one…do you perhaps mean Francis Marquez?" there was definitely a tone of concern in his voice now mixed in with computer generated voice.

"Don't know I haven't known him long enough and hasn't told me his last name" Reject answered trying to sound as honest as she could.

The humming stopped again and some how Reject was getting the feeling he was starting to suspect something.

"That's interesting…and when was the last time you saw him?" he asked in his cold mechanical voice.

"I don't know…3 maybe 4 days ago…he came by to borrow money but when I told him I was broke he beat the crap out of me and almost killed me" She said cautiously still keeping it partially true and L seemed to be accepting it.

"Are you alright now?" the digitally altered voice asked with more worry and concern leaking through.

"Yeah I'm fine…luckily the guy above me heard the commotion and came down…he took me to the hospital" it wasn't too far from the truth which is why it came out so casually.

"Hmmmmm…well I guess that's good I suppose…but reiterating what I was originally talking about before…are you sure you have had absolutely no contact with B?" the synthetic voice asked with the relaxing hum returning.

"And reiterating what I told you before, I haven't seen him and I probably never will, ok" She adopting tone that was just as stoic as his. There was an ere silence that lasted for about half a minute that made Reject feel quite anxious.

"Hmmm…very well you've made it clear that you have no part in this…I do thank for your time R…though I must ask you if anything does come up…could you please contact Naomi Misora" he said in a wistfully electronic voice.

"Ok but before you go L, can I ask you something"

"Certainly R what is it you wish to know?"

"Are you watching me?"

"…"

"Well, are you?"

"No…Do you want me to?"

"No"

"Then there is nothing to be worried about"

"Good"

"Why would you be worried about whether or not I'm watching you?...Are you hiding something?"

"No…I just really don't feel comfortable knowing that someone is sitting by their computer watching me take my clothes off…sorry to say it L but you're a man and 90% of all men are perverts…I don't want your voyeur self watching me in the shower"

There was yet another brief pause which was then followed by something that sounded like a wine that then stopped abruptly.

"Well…I guess I should be going, thank you again for your time"

"It was my pleasure…It's not everyday that a world famous detective randomly calls you up" Reject said with a bit of a giggle and was rather shock to hear L also give a little laugh.

She hung up the phone and went over to the couch to sit down. She leaned back on the couch and let out an enormous sigh of relief. She was just about to doze off when she heard the door to the apartment open.

Reject cracked one eye open only to close it again when she felt something very hard and very cold hit her in the forehead.

"It's too damn hot…even for me" B said breathlessly walking into the apartment. He was still shirtless and appeared to be holding a small tub of strawberry ice cream.

Reject looked down to see a similar tub in her lap only hers was peanut butter instead. She smiled without looking up at him and she jumped when he came and sat down beside her.

"God your jumpy today, a lot more jumpy then normal, and haven't even given you a death threat today" B said looking at Reject with a suspicious glare.

"I'm fine B, it the heat's just making me a little disoriented that's all" She quickly replied flashing a crooked smile.

"Reject…you haven't even touched your ice cream yet…" B said pointing to the unopened container in her lap.

"I-I'm f-fine B, n-nothing's wrong, everything is fine-" Before she could react, B had stood up and sat behind with both knees bent on either side of her and his arms locked around her trapping her in his embrace.

"Reject is hiding something…She needs to tell B what it is" his voice was gentle despite his iron grip around her. She did struggle but her attempts to free herself proved to no avail.

"Tell B what your hiding" his voice was low but persistent. His icy cold lips latched on to the back of her neck, and she was undone.

"O-ok…I-I'll t-tell you" Reject shuttered uncontrollably in B's death grip around her body and his cold lips on her shoulder.

"I talked…"

"...to _L_"


	12. Chapter 12

Behind red tinted cellophane12

Reject told him everything word for word and B's grip grew tighter with every passing minute. When Reject finished B finally released his hold on her but when she went to stand up B latched his hand on her shoulder and yanked her back down on to the couch.

B forced her down onto her back and held her arms above her head. With Reject pinned down B pulled a fist back ready to strike and Reject squeezed her eye's shut waiting for the inevitable blow to come crashing into her face.

Then suddenly his fist came down and Reject quickly braced herself for the incoming pain, but to her surprise the pain never came. She opened her eyes to find that B only punched the cushion next to her head.

"What is wrong with you?! Why don't you ever fight back?! You never defend yourself! your always take abuse from me! WHY?!?!" B shouted covering his face with his free hand in absolute annoyance.

B released his grip on Reject's wrists and leaned down close to her ear and pressing his chest down against hers.

"Reject…Why do you let me hurt you?" B whispered softly resting his head beside hers and wrapping his arms around her. They both laid like that for what felt like hours until B stood up and got up from the couch.

He walked over to the phone and dialed a number. Reject sat up and watched him cautiously not trying to listen in but still watching him curiously.

The phone conversation lasted for roughly 10 minutes before he finally hung up and turned around and looked at Reject.

"How quickly can you pack up your valuables" B asked showing off a wide mischievous grin.

"That depends on how much time I have" Reject replied smirking back at B with that same impish grin. She rushed down to the closet gathered up her things in a suit case dragged it out into the living room.

"Hmmm that was quick…I'll go get the car"

"You have a car?"

"Yes Reject…I have a car" B replied rolling his eyes pulling a set of keys out of his pocket walking toward the door.

"Also if some men show up at the door please let them in" B said before closing the apartment door and leaving Reject to sit on the couch with her suitcase.

5 minutes later there was a knock at the door and Reject walked over and took a look out the peep hole. Three men in suits stood out in the hallway Reject immediately assumed them to be the men that B spoke of so she opened the door.

"Hey there, Buchwald called us over is he around?" the taller man in the front asked almost like a professional.

"Buchwald?...Oh! You must mean BB, he went to get his car…c'mon in he'll probably be here in a few moments" Reject said inviting the men inside.

A few moments later B walked in wearing another outfit though this was not as ridiculous as the black sweat suit or the brightly colored travesty.

He was a black leather jacket over a navy blue hoody. At first glance he appeared quite attractive Reject unconsciously found herself gawking at him.

"Heh heh heh, looks like you got a fan girl Buchwald" one of the men piped up earning a glare from Reject.

"Ok Reject, is this everything?" B asked shoving his hands into his pockets. Reject held up her large suitcase that mainly consisted of a few pieces of clothing, some books and a photo album.

"Ok head downstairs, the car is sitting out front…it's the white sedan" B said dropping the keys in Rejects hand and pushing her out the door.

Reject walked down the hall and down the stairs and sure enough a car was parked right outside the door. It was the ugliest car Reject had ever seen, the hubcaps were rusted and dents and paint chips covered the body.

"What a piece of junk"

"Hey! It can hit light speed in 30 sectors, she may not look like much but she's got it where it counts" B said sneaking up on Reject who didn't notice him right away.

**(first person to get the reference gets a prize) **

Reject climbed into the passenger's side and watched B climb into the driver's side. Reject handed him the keys and he quickly started the car revving the engine a few times.

"So why are those guys here?" Reject asked looking out the window at the on coming traffic.

"They are part of an elite crime family that is local in this area, they're going to trash the apartment, while we hide someplace else" B with his thumb against his lip.

"Why?"

"If L can contact this place from over the phone then odds are he'll be sending someone to monitor you and I don't think it would look good for you if he saw me around there" B replied taking a quick glance at Reject.

"No that's not what I meant…I mean why did you have them trash the apartment?" Reject asked sounding slightly annoyed.

The car stopped at a red light and B turned to Reject.

"Well according to you, you dated a man who was affiliated with the mafia, so logic dictates if he went missing for what ever reason they would most likely look at you, so this is the scenario I've cooked up" B reasoned while nibbling on his thumb.

"Basically I have it set that the mafia are trying to find Francis because he owes them money or something of that nature so they confront you and tare you apartment up looking for him while you flee" B answered just as the light's turned green.

"But in order for this to work out the way I want it I need you to play a part as well" B said turning a corner and parking beside a payphone.

"Ok what do you want me to do?" Reject asked sheepishly raising her eyebrows. B reached into the pocket of his jacket and pulled out a calling card and handed it to Reject.

"You need to make a phone call" B replied gesturing toward the phone booth. Reject got out of the car and went into the phone booth and found the number on the card.

"Alright I'm going to leave you for now, don't worry I'll find you later but for now it's best if I leave you in her hands…as much as I hate to admit it, she is probably the safest one to stay with for now…I have something I need to do so I'll talk to you later when I have a plan"

And with that said B drove off without another word. Reject stood by the payphone watching him leave and when he was out of site she turned to pick up the phone and dialed the number.

She could only hope that B knew what he was doing.


	13. Chapter 13

Behind red tinted Cellophane13

Naomi Misora was just about to head over to the home of Quarter Queens, the third victim in the murder case she was working on when her phone suddenly went off. The caller display showed an unknown caller and she quickly flipped her phone open.

"Hello?"

"…H-hello N-Naomi" a trembling females voice stuttered. Naomi's brows knitted into a frown but she did recognize the voice which was a good sign.

"Who is this?"

"Oh you saw me a few days ago, we met at the convenient store and you gave me your card"

"Oh yeah I remember you now, did something happen? Are you hurt?"

"Oh no I'm fine…for now"

"Why what happened?"

"Some mafia guys showed up at my apartment looking for my ex-boyfriend, they trashed the place and drank all my beer" Naomi had to resist the urge to laugh at the last comment.

"Ok where are you?"

"I'm at a payphone that about 3 blocks from my apartment"

"Ok stay where you are I'll come look for you"

"Thanks a bunch Naomi, you're a great person"

"By the way, what's your name?"

"Oh m-my name?"

"Yes your name…you do have one don't you?"

"Yeah I do…My name is…Ryuugu Rikya"

"Ok just wait and I'll be there in no time"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Reject stood inside the phone booth with an extremely worried look on her face. She wasn't worried about the fact that she lied to an FBI agent that was the least of her problems.

"Well…a wise man once said…Keep your friends close and keep your enemies even closer" Reject said out loud to her self. Just then a black Mercedes pulled up and a familiar woman stepped out.

"Hey, you're looking a little worse for wear" Naomi said walking over and opening the passenger door to invite Reject in.

Reject took the offer and climbed into her car and buckled her seat belt. They took off down the road and to Reject Naomi definitely fit the bill as your typical female driver. Reject was now watching her carefully with much concern.

After several minutes of silent observation Reject had completely analyzed Naomi's driving style and what made it worse was she really like didn't any of it at all. Reject had lost count how many times she forgot to signal for turning or stopping and she notice that on several occasions Naomi would drive through a stop sign.

Reject began to fidget unconsciously with the wire of her headphones becoming more uncomfortable with Naomi's driving then suddenly the car stopped and Reject looked up to see that they had stopped in front of a small coffee shop.

"I figured it would be more comfortable for you if we came here instead of the police station" Naomi spoke up smiling. Both of them got out of the car and traveled inside the quiet coffee shop.

"So what would you like?" The ebon haired woman asked standing at the counter.

"O-Oh no thanks I'm fine" Reject said quickly with a shy smile.

"Don't worry it's my treat? What would you like?"

"No really I'm fin-"

"What would you like" Naomi asked once more with persistence.

"…uhh hazelnut cappuccino I guess?" Reject said sheepishly in defeat and Naomi smiled back at her.

"That's better, why don't go steal us a table and I'll pay the bill" Naomi said wistfully and Reject went to find them a seat. She picked a nice quiet spot in the corner away from any of the large groups.

Naomi came by with both they're drinks and sat down.

"Nice spot" She said taking a sip of her coffee and hand the other cup to Reject. Reject took a swig of her scalding hot coffee and let out a contented sigh.

"So let's get down to business" Naomi said finally setting down her cup and looking up at Reject with a serious look on her face.

"Ok what do you want to know?" Reject said looking up at Naomi and tilting her head to one side.

"Why was the mafia after your ex-boyfriend?" She was straight and to the point, and Reject appreciated that she wasn't jumping around the subject.

So she told her the story she cooked up from the very start. She told her about Francis and he owed a lot to the mafia and how he nearly milked her dry before beating her to a pulp and sending her to the hospital right before he disappeared.

Naomi accepted this and Reject was relieved as she finished her drink and folded her hands in front of her. The rest of the afternoon with Naomi mainly consisted of small talk which there was no real point.

Soon they both finished and exited the café this to which grateful for because it become even more crowded.

"So are you ok for now? Do you need a place to stay?" Naomi asked giving a small smile.

"Oh no I'm, I've got a friend I can stay with" Reject quickly lied showing off her usual stupid grin.

"Well alright if you insist, you take care of yourself and if you have any problems please don't hesitate to call me, good luck"

"Yeah you too"

They both parted ways down the street and little did they know they were being watch. B sat across the street in his white sedan smirking to himself while watching Naomi try to start her car.

He had fixed that little problem before hand by separating the battery from the rest of the vehicle and he figured that she was not very tech savvy to know how to reconnect it to the car.

And sure enough he was correct as he saw Naomi give up and took off down the alleyway. It was all too easy and he quickly started his car and drove to where the alleyway ended.

He put on his mask and stepped out of his still running car with his club in one hand and blackjack in the other and waited the young women to make her way down the alleyway.

He was entirely clear with his plan but to him it really didn't matter, it was a win, win situation and he also did wish to test something out.

_ "Naomi…I don't care if this doesn't kill you…because to me…you are already dead"_


	14. Chapter 14

Behind red tinted cellophane14

Reject walked down dreary street that she had traveled many times before, admiring every moss filled crack in the sidewalk. The sky above her threatened bad weather and further proof of this came when the wind blew harshly through the street.

Reject gripped her coat firmly around herself but it wasn't doing much against the cold wind. Soon enough Reject came upon the local convenience store just before the rain began to fall.

When she got inside things had not changed at all, the store was still eerily quite and the clerk was reading porno magazines more the watching the shop. Reject rubbed her hands together stared out the window at the street.

The rain was coming down fiercely as it flooded the street and pounded on the windows of the store. Reject had always love rain as a child, she didn't enjoy being in it but she did love to watch it, the sound of the rain was like natures symphony to her.

"Oi! You there!"

Reject lifted her head to the man behind the counter and it was obvious that he was talking to her.

"If you not gonna buy anything then you're gonna have to leave" the man behind the counter said harshly.

"Oh come on! It's pouring out there! can't you just let me hang here until the rain dies down?"

"Sorry no can do, store policy says no loitering" the man said without a hint of sympathy in his voice.

"Ok fine…" Reject huffed walking down one of the isles. She gazed at the shelf for a while until she finally decided on a jar of peanut butter. She came back to the cash walking slowly hoping to take as much time as possible.

"Ok is that everything" the man grunted in an annoyed voice and Reject rolled her eyes. Then suddenly the door to the shop opened, but Reject didn't pay any mind to it. It wasn't until she looked up at the clerk, whose eyes were widened with horror.

Reject turned around and saw a partially soaked man with a gun. He was wearing one of those masks that you would normally see at Japanese festivals and what made it scarier was that it resembled an ancient Japanese demon.

"Ok listen up! I know this gonna sound very cliché, but hand over the money and nobody gets hurt" the masked man said pointing at the terrified clerks head. Despite how scared she was Reject remained perfectly calm even when the masked man turned to point his gun at her.

"You, hand over your wallet" the man barked at Reject. Reject didn't move not out of fear but more or less out of defiance and she only gave in to his wishes when she heard him cock his gun.

Reject slammed her wallet down on the counter and glared as the masked man quickly stuffed it into his pocket before turning to the clerk again.

"Ok, now throw in a couple jars of jam and you won't get a bullet in your skull" the mask man threatened and the clerk quickly made a dash to the other side of the store and came back with an armload of strawberry jam.

The man grabbed the jam and the stolen money and walked out. Reject was mad, beyond mad, she hadn't felt this angry in a long time and so grabbed her peanut butter and started toward the door.

"Hey! Where are you going? You haven't paid for that yet"

"I'm taking this as compensation for your inability to defend your shop or your costumers! Now I am going to go get my god damn wallet back and kick the guy's ass!! YOU GOT A PROBLEM WITH THAT!?!" The clerk looked even more scared now but he didn't say anything.

Reject when outside into the cold rain and she quickly spotted the man turning a corner down an alleyway and she took off after him. As soon as she entered the alley she was grabbed by the wrist and pushed against the wall.

Reject was getting even madder and she fought back by throwing her foot up and kicking her assailant. The masked man stumbled back a bit releasing Reject from his grasp but she didn't run, she charged at him again throwing as many punches as she could.

"Jesus Christ! Take it easy" the man shouted dodging 90% of her attacks. Reject held back breathing heavily and glaring at the man who reached up and pulled his mask off.

Reject gasped with eyes wide as dinner plates at the man before her. There stood in all his smug glory was B looking a tad haggard from the fight and Reject wasn't sure if she should feel glad or pissed off about this.

"Ok, so you won't dare challenge me but you'll take on someone with a gun" B said smirking and pulling out Reject's wallet and handing it to her. Reject yanked it from his hand and quickly stuffed it into her pocket before turning back to him.

"Alright, so you robbed a convenience store and humiliated me in front of the store clerk, what's next on the agenda?" Reject said sarcastically and B just smirked at her.

"Well, we'll have to go back to our hideout and continue with the plan of course" B replied shoving his hands into his pockets.

"How are we supposed to do that? We can't go back to the apartment its crawling police and investigators" Reject said sounding annoyed while B laughed.

"Don't worry I found us a new one…one that's far away from this wretched place" B looked up and smiled at Reject reaching his hand out toward her.

"…Let me show you" B said softly and Reject reached up and grasped his hand.

It would take Reject a while to figure out that B didn't have the car anymore...


	15. Chapter 15

Behind red tinted cellophane15

Both B and Reject walked for several miles, they went through various places ranging from uptown, the red light district to the most horrid slums. And there were some places Reject had never even seen before and it fascinated her.

Pretty soon all the urban civilized had been replaced with industrialized warehouses and factories of all types. They stopped at one warehouse in particular that had a large 13 on it.

"Ok this it" B said enthusiastically walking over and unlocking the steel door.

"That's it?" Reject said skeptically following B inside. It was dark and it smelled quite moldy and damp, it wasn't a smell Reject enjoyed but at least it was a smell she could get use to.

The lights suddenly came on and Reject shielded her eyes from the sudden blinding light. When Rejects eyes adjusted, she saw that the place really did look awful and what was worse, the old couch from the apartment was there and it seemed to fit perfectly the area surrounding it.

The steel walls were rusted and the concrete floor was dotted with stains. It look like it use to be a repairing station for heavy machinery, seeing as how it still had the metal rafters and chains hanging from the ceiling.

"So what do you think?" B said coming out from a shadow and smiling like a child who just bought him mother a gift. Reject's face contorted into a 'you've got to be joking' look B began to pout at this when he noticed.

"Well…at least there's a lot of room" Reject said trying to sound optimistic. She went over and sat down on the couch, she looked around and found her suitcase which she packed hours ago sitting next to the couch.

"Yeah, I figured you'd want to see your room so I didn't unpack anything" B said scratching the back of his head.

"Room?"

"Yeah, you've got your own room now, you thank me later" B said with a small cute smile as he took a hold of Reject's hand and led her up a flight of metal stairs. They turned down a hallway and kept walking till they came to a large door.

B fished a small key out from his pocket and unlocked the large door. The interior was not what Reject expected, nor did it even match with the rest of the wear house. The room was the size of a master bedroom with navy blue walls and matching furniture lining them.

In the middle of the room sat a king sized bed already made with sheets that matched the wall color. Reject stood there speechless and unconsciously she ran over to the bed, climbed up and hugged one of the pillows.

Her eyes were closed and a very content smile was splayed across her face. Then she suddenly felt a weight right next to her and she looked up to see B lying on his back with his hands behind his head.

"So I take it you like this part" B asked smirking at Reject who nodded back quietly.

"Good, but also you should know that I will be sharing this room with you, don't worry I'll keep my hands to myself"

"Why are you going to be sharing this room with me?" Reject asked sounding a bit puzzled that B wound want to do that.

"Because frankly Reject you become a little bit accident prone when I'm not around and it would be best if I kept a close I on you" B replied giving a smug grin while Reject glared at him with a very unamused look.

"Whatever" she said wistfully rolling over and burying her face back into the pillow while B chuckled quietly.

In truth there were other reasons why B wanted to keep an eye on her, but he decided to keep that to him self seeing as how unclear the future had become he didn't want to unintentionally break the girl's heart.


	16. Chapter 16

Behind red tinted cellophane16

Reject slowly opened her eyes to an almost unfamiliar room. She looked down to see that she was still firmly gripping the pillow from before and realized where she was. Reject sat up on the bed and looked to find that B wasn't lying next to her.

Reject frowned at this but soon shrugged it off. She rolled over to his side and rested her face against the depression in the quilt. It smelt about as amazing as the first time she smelt it, the husky smell of sweat with the lingering hint of strawberries made her hungry.

In fact come to think of it, she hadn't eaten much in the last 48 hours and right now she was starving. And so Reject got up off the bed and left the room in search of the kitchen.

Reject was very unfamiliar with the interior of the wear house and pretty soon she had no idea where she was and was growing more irritated by the second. Pretty much all the hallways looked the same and she lost of where the room was at around 3 turns down.

She was right about to give up when she smelled something that smelled a lot like toast, and sure enough there was an open door down one of the hallways. She walked in and saw B sitting on a chair in front of a counter eating toast with jam and doing a crossword.

"Took you long enough, I was about to come find you" B snickered taking a bite of toast.

"Well it's not like you gave me a tour of this place" Reject said folding her arms and frowning like a child to which B gave an expected smirk to. Reject walked over and sat down in one of the chairs in the kitchen closest to B.

"Did you sleep well?" B asked still looking at his crossword puzzle.

"Yeah I slept ok though it does feel rather strange to have to sleep on my back seeing as how I slept upright in a closet for 6 years" Reject answered plainly in an almost bored tone.

"Give it time, your back will get use to the new position soon enough"

"That's certainly optimistic of you B"

"Well somebody's got to be and you're too much of a pessimist"

"No I'm not"

"Oh yes you are"

"B, when have I ever been a pessimist?"

"Miley Cyrus…"

"SHE IS THE BIGGEST DISAPOINTMENT TO THE COUNTRY MUSIC INDUSTRY I HAVE EVER SEEN AND SHE WILL NEVER BE AS GOOD AND BILLY RAYE AND-…Shut up…"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Later on Reject eventually memorized the lay out of the wear house without B's help, partly because B had to work with Naomi that afternoon and partly because he was an ass clown.

By this time Reject found the living room space and decided lounge out on the couch while waiting for B to come back. In the end she didn't have to wait long at all when she heard the big iron door of the wear house open.

"Hey B welcome back, how did your work with Naomi go today?" Reject asked turning to see the lanky figure of B coming out of the shadows.

"Everything went great today, Naomi found all the clues I laid out for her that pointed to Backyard Bottomslash and we'll be heading to her home tomorrow" B answered in a very excited tone.

"That's good" Reject said smiling shyly. B walked around the living room for a bit and let out a heavy sigh before leaving the room. When he came back he was covered in cleaning equipment.

"B…what are you doing?" Reject asked watching him frantically picking up garbage and wipe down everything.

"I've company coming tonight and I want this place to look presentable" B replied tying up a bundle of newspapers and piling them in a corner.

"Company? Oh don't tell me you've invited the mafia here as well"

"Oh no, it's not the mafia this time, I found this homeless girl down at the red light district and I was feeling especially randy today so I thought an evening with her would be most enjoyable"

"You invited a hooker over here!!!" Reject shouted glowering at B angrily. She was madder then she'd ever been before and the fact that B acted as though he had done nothing wrong just made it even worse.

"Why, yes I did, is that a problem?"

"YES IT IS A FUCKING PROBLEM!!" B was stunned, he had never seen Reject raise her voice at him let alone curse him and it was rather shocking to say the least.

"What's the problem? I just wanted a nice evening with a prostitute to relieve some sexual tension, how would his have any affect on you?!" bit out trying to recover his dominance.

"B!!WHAT WOULD MAKE YOU THINK THAT I WOULD NOT BE AFFECTED!!! YOU THINK THAT IF YOU JUST BROUGHT A WHORE HOME AND FUCKED HER I WOULDN'T GET UPSET!!! WHAT AM I TO YOU!?!" Reject shouted back her azure eyes burning with anger.

"Reject, you're living in my wear house, you're sleeping in my bed and you're eating my food! You are in no position to tell me what I can and cannot do AND IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT! TOO BAD!!" B growled back his red eyes glaring back at Reject's blue ones and he was beginning to lose his patients with her.

"Your right…" Reject said quietly her voice was horse from yelling. She stood up from the couch and walked passed B toward the door.

"Reject where are you going?" but Reject didn't answer as continued toward the door.

"Reject if you walk out that door you won't be welcome back again" But she didn't stop. In one swift movement she swung the large iron door open and walked out not bothering to spare a second glance behind her as she slammed it shut.

"Fine…I didn't need you anyway" B grunted as he sat down on the couch. He felt miserable, worse then miserable, it was a feeling he hadn't felt in a long time and it was difficult trying to get a hold of what it was, but in the end he knew exactly what it was and it was the one thing that he found most unbearable...

…guilt


	17. Chapter 17

Behind red tinted cellophane17

Reject stomped on down the road still quite upset about the whole situation. She didn't want deal anymore people and she especially didn't want to deal with B. she kept walking until she came upon what appeared to be a harbor.

She walked down one of the many docks and sat down dangling her feet over the edge. She leaned over to stare down into the water and at the silhouetted with two glowing azure orbs reflected off the water's surface.

She hated her eyes, they weren't normal, she wished, prayed even, to have eyes just like everyone else, hell, she would settle with eyes like Beyond's if she was given a choice. Her eyes are very similar to B's, however B's eyes could only see those who are going to die whereas Reject's eyes…

…Her eyes could see those who were already dead.

Ethereal eyes as they are known are the eyes that Reject possesses, they can see into the world of the dead as well as the world of the living. Everything in the world of death is covered in a blue haze and the souls and spirits appear visible though this blue haze but they are still quite transparent.

Reject looked up from the water seeing the once barren harbor busy not with just the living but also the dead. Reject leaned back on the dock and sighed.

**_ "Hello R, how's life been treating you?"_** a familiar voice asked. Reject cracked one annoyed eye open and looked up at the pale blue figure that floated above her.

"Hi A, life's been treating me ok, it's just B that's being an ass but that's ok because I'm not going to deal with him anymore" Reject said sitting up and cracking her neck.

_**"And why would you say that?" **_A asked tilting his head and letting his wheat colored bangs fall askew across his dead, pure white and pupilless eyes.

"Because I'm pretty much just another item to him, he really doesn't care about my feelings 'cause I'm just a dog to him so I'm gonna leave" Reject answered bringing her knees to her chest and looking back up to her dead friend.

**_ "Now I know B is a little bit an ass at times, but if there's one thing I know it's that he has a heart and he does care about you…a lot"_** A said floating down to Reject's side.

"Well he's certainly not showing his heart right now"

**_ "If look a little deeper I think you'll be surprised, if he didn't care about you he never taken you to the hospital or saved you from that mafia thug or replaced your headphones" _**

"Ok 1: B had to take me to the hospital or else he would have had to explain a dead body to the land lord, 2: it was B's "job" to kill that guy along with the rest of those mafia guys, 3: B was pissed drunk and didn't know what he was doing and if you were paying attention I also lost my virginity that night do to his drunkenness"

A only sighed at her and floated in front of her.

**_"But you do seem to forget that when he discovered you were a virgin he, despite being drunk, changed his mind it was YOU who pushed him to keep going"_** A reminded her folding his ghostly arms and raising a nonexistent eyebrow.

Reject didn't say anything so she just looked to one side trying to avoid eye contact with her dead friend because she was too stubborn to admit that he was right.

**_"Look R, Beyond is my best friend and I know he cares a lot about you not just as friend but much, much more then that…think about it"_** and with those last words A floated off down the harbor stopping once to wave goodbye.

Reject sighed as she waved weakly at him. She knew A was right but she didn't know what to do so she sat there with her knees to her chest and her cheek resting on them. She wasn't ready to go back to B lest she risk interrupting something.

Thinking a nap would be perfect she leaned back on the dock with her hands behind her head and closed her eyes and soon embraced the bliss of slumber.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Back at the Wear house B was not doing well. Though he had cleaned up pretty much the entire main room and everything was ready for tonight's endeavor his mind was still wrapped up in conflict about Reject.

_ "What should I do, what should I do, what should I do?!!"_

_"Should I go out and look for her or wait for her to come back?"_

_"No! I've got a hot date tonight I don't have time!"_

_"But what if she doesn't come back?"_

_"No! She chose to leave!"_

_"But what if something happens to her?"_

_"NO! She's not my problem!"_

_"But what about my promise to A...I promised A before he died that I would protect her…Oh fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! FUCK!!!" _B slammed his fist down on the coffee table he just cleaned.

B was frustrated with his thoughts, so frustrated that he was having trouble trying to focus on the task at hand. At first he blamed Reject but in the end it all turned out to be his fault and he was now suffering because it.

"Oh goddamn it! Why did I tell to leave! GOD I'm such an idio-" a sudden knock at the door caught B off guard. He went toward the door, thrusting all the conflicted emotions and worries about Reject to the back of his mind, he took a deep breath and pulled open the iron door.

By anyone's standards she looked like how she was supposed to look, like a prostitute, she wore a plad miniskirt with fishnet stockings and a tight, see-through tank top that showed two double D cup breasts, all of this would be more then worthy to attract an average man, but that was not the reason that B was so drawn to her.

The one thing that B found attractive was the one thing that made her stand out, and that was her electric, green hair.

B did not understand why but simply loved green hair, he loved to touch it, smell it, fist it, just the sheer unnatural look of the color fascinated and aroused him but it also reminded him of Reject which brought back a lot of guilt.

"Hey, are going to let me in or are we going to start doing this in the street" the young woman said bring B out of lala land.

"Oh sorry, I do apologize, I was admiring your beauty" B said shyly opening the door to let his guest in. the woman made her self comfortable on the couch while B wandered into the kitchen.

He rummaged through a cupboard until he found what he was looking for, a bottle wine he had stolen. He popped the cork out and left it on the counter to air and went back out to the living room.

"So, how would like to do this? Do you want to get over this now or would you like to wait and have a drink" B asked politely with a pleasant smile.

"I want my pay" the women said coldly crossing her arms. B was disgusted with her rudeness but he let it slide.

"Fine then but would you like to have some wine before we get down the business of payment?" B asked showing a more distinguished posture.

"Yeah free liquor is nice but make sure you have my money…oh and by the way I charge by the minute so you'd better hurry" She said roughly, completely ignoring B's mannerisms.

B went back into the kitchen and fetched two plastic cups from the drying rack and poured the wine. B was rather annoyed with this girl's attitude but that didn't mean he couldn't fix that.

He pulled open a drawer and fished out a small package of pills as well as a tiny mortar and pestle (small bowl with a grinder).

He popped a few of the pills out and started grinding them until they were a fine powder and then poured it into one of the glasses. After he made sure all the powder dissolved he grabbed up the two glasses and brought them out, making a mental note on which one was spiked.

When B came out to the living room the prostitute was still sitting on the couch picking at her nails and looking bored. B went over and handed the girl her drink and sat down letting out a contented sigh.

B was right about to take a sip when he noticed his partner was not doing the same. She sat there staring at the cup in her hand with a skeptic look on her face.

"What's this?" She asked in a stern tone with a disgusted look on her face.

"Its wine, have you ever tried it?"

"You put something in it didn't you"

"No I did not"

"Prove it"

B reached over and took the glass from the girl brought the cup to his lips and downed the drink in gulp and placed the empty glass on the table.

"There, satisfied" B said smugly placing his untouched drink in front of the girl beside him. The prostitute on the other hand just grabbed it up and swigged it down before plotting it back on the table with a loud clatter.

B could not mask the smirk as it came across him face. She had perfectly fallen into his masterfully constructed trap and soon she would be at his mercy. He suspected that she'd know that her drink would be drugged so he switched them ahead of time knowing that she'd take his drink.

_"Checkmate my little green dove"_

"Hey what's with that look you're giving me?" the girl asked glaring impatiently.

"Just as I said before, I'm admiring your beauty" B said in a sinister tone still grinning evilly.

"Whatever! Just give me my money so we can get this over-" she suddenly stopped and her eyes widened as her shaking hands came around her and squeezed her mildly convulsing body.

"W-what d-did y-you do t-to me?!?" the girl stuttered still shaking and grabbing at various parts of her body.

"Oh don't worry, I just gave you a little something to 'liven' you up a bit" B said watching continue to thrash about and contort herself into strange and awkward positions.

"D-date rape drugs?! P-poison?!?"

"No…there are no sedatives and no poison, I prefer my intimate partners to be conscious and I do not wish to fornicate with a corpse" B said showing a sinister half smile before he suddenly pushed the girl down on to her back and climbed on top of her holding her wrists above the her head.

The girl beneath him kicked and screamed and B couldn't but laugh at her fruitless attempts to push him off. When she stopped kicking B leaned over put his lips close to her ear.

"Now, I know what you are so desperate for and I'm willing to give it to you" B whispered seductively causing the girl beneath him to shiver.

"Now are you going to cooperate or am I going to have to tie you down" the girl's answer was almost instant, a quick nod and a whine was all it took. B flashed another wicked grin and trailed a hand down and gently stroked her thigh earning another shutter from the girl.

"Oh g-god! P-please!"

"Please What? Tell me what you want" B said teasingly gliding his hand up and down her leg making shiver uncontrollably.

"Oh p-please! Rape me! Fuck me! Take me! I'm yours!!" the girl screamed and B could not hold back his signature laugh.

"Good girl KYAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!!!!" B cackled as he quickly yanked off the rest the girl's revealing clothing. He quickly shirked off his pants, not even bothering with his shirt and forcefully shoved himself inside her.

Her hot slick walls clenched tightly around his member, producing that same feeling he felt before with many of his past engagements but also reminded him of the event that took place not to long ago.

Guilt had came into his mind once again only this time it was much stronger then it was before and it threatened to tare his mind apart.

_"What are doing Beyond?! This is not right! But I chose this!! It's still not right and you know it!" _

"HEY!"

"Huh?"

"M-move PLEASE!!"

"Oh sorry…"

B's mind was so mixed up in thoughts about Reject he could not concentrate on what he was doing and even though it had only been 10 minutes B had already suffered one too many mistakes already.

The girl beneath him wasn't helping much either, it wasn't her nails raking down his back that bothered him (even though it was beginning to get irritating) it was the way she looked underneath him, so much of it mimicked Reject and the fact that her hair was green only made the feeling worse.

At some point B started contemplating whether to take her from behind but immediately decided against it as it would probably make her look even more like Reject if he could only see her hair so he tried to focus on parts of her body that didn't resemble Reject at all.

Her ear, her shoulder, her left nostril, finally B settled on her breasts, they looked nothing Reject's. They were huge compared to Reject's breasts and he felt safe staring at them without being reminded of her.

B's pace quickly frenzied but he was solely motivated by one thing at this point; to quickly make himself come and get it over with.

"H-hey…"

"Hmmm?" the girl's voice caught B off guard again causing him to look up and as soon as he caught sight of her green hair he was quickly reminded again of the social misfit he once called a _friend_.

He couldn't take it anymore and he was right about to climb off of the girl and leave when suddenly he heard her cry out and clamp around his arousal. soon after the woman's he came afterward and quickly pulled out and rushed out of the room.

He found the kitchen and slammed and bolted the door shut. A sudden nausea caught him by surprise and he rushed over the sink, tasting his partially digested lunch was awful…just awful.

After rinsing his mouth out B sunk down to the floor, wary, naked and upset. He wanted someone to blame, someone to yell at, someone smack over the head then hug'em and tell'em it was all right…someone like _Reject_.

B found the phone on the wall and dialed the number spent the last 5 days memorizing. He knew who it was…

…he only hoped she would pick up.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Reject woke up to a strange ringing sound coming from her coat. She sat up on the dock rubbing her eyes she stood up and stretched herself out cracking her back and sighing contently.

The ringing in her coat continued for another minute then stopped. Reject was curious to know what it was, seeing as how she didn't own any electronic devices that made that sound. She dug her hand down into her coat and pulled out what appeared to be a cell phone.

"Ok…when the hell did I get a cell phone?" Reject said as she stared puzzled for a moment. She flipped it open to find one unheard message in the voice mail. She clicked the letter shaped icon and put the phone to her ear.

Another familiar voice could be heard over the receiver.

"Reject! Reject you ungrateful bitch! Guess what you did! You just ruined sex for me! Did you hear me!! YOU OFFICIALLY RUINED SEX FOR ME!!! Do you know how!? Every time I tried fucking that whore I kept seeing you the whole fuck time! YOU!! I hope you're happy about this!!"

Reject had to hold the pone a few inches away from her ear to keep herself from going deaf but after a few minutes of straight yelling the voice on the other end became quiet and again she held the phone closer to her ear once more.

There was no yelling this time…This time Reject heard crying.

"Reject…I'm sorry…Please come back…Reject…please…don't leave me…please don't leave me like A did…"

And with those words Reject was beaten. She ran down the dock and quickly rushed out of the harbor. It took her a couple minutes but soon she the wear house again and thrust open the big iron door.

When Reject was inside she saw the body of a naked woman passed out on the couch she assumed to be the hooker B had invited so she quickly avoided her and made her way down the hallway.

About a quarter down the hall she heard soft hiccuped cries coming from the kitchen so she rushed down the hall, but as soon as she got there the kitchen door suddenly opened and there stood B, bare as the day he was born right in front of Reject.

"Reject…" B whispered soundlessly with widened eyes that were glazed over with tears.

"…You called?" Reject said breathlessly showing a crooked smile while holding her phone up. B didn't reply, instead he walked up to Reject, threw his arms around her and joined her mouth with his.

Reject embraced him, there lips alone made prayers over the broken stone that was there friendship as well as there love. It wasn't perfect but that didn't matter, it was necessary, and neither of them wanted it any other way.

They finally broke away for air as well to look at one another. There were no words...neither of them wanted to ruin this, just staring at each other was enough.

"Ummm Baby…who's he?"

Both B and Reject turned to see the young girl standing at the end of the hall pointing at Reject.

"He?" Reject said arching an eyebrow at the girl who stood back in shock.

"Wait a sec! That thing is a GIRL!!?" the hooker shouted in complete shock.

"Well yes, of coarse she is, I wouldn't be kissing her if she wasn't" B said in a plain tone as he bent down to kiss Reject again.

"Oh my GOD!! You're disgusting! Both of you!! You sick, sick people!" the girl said as she stomped out, not even bothering to get dressed, just picked up her clothes and walked out.

Both B and Reject stood there for a moment before bursting into laughter.

"Well…that was amusing" B said between giggles.

"Yeah, it was" Reject answered smiling widely at B.

For now Reject would find that her relationship with B would not be as one sided as perceived it to be, but she also had a feeling that it wouldn't last...


	18. Chapter 18

Behind red tinted cellophane18

Reject opened her eyes feeling refreshed, so refreshed that it almost felt unnatural. She took a deep breath from her mouth and smelt strawberries with a hint of sweat, and she soon realized where she was.

Reject found herself lying on her side, cuddling up against B's chest, she tried to creep away only to find that B had latched his arms around her and basically turned her into his personal teddy bear.

Despite the unusual position, Reject was enjoyed the warmth as well as the closeness even though it was totally new to her, she pressed deeper into the embrace. After a while B began to stir and the grip around Reject's body loosened and eventually released.

"Hmmmm…Good morning my Rejecto" B said softly cracking one eye open and smiling weakly rolling over onto his back. It was then Reject realized that both she and B were completely naked.

Reject blushed at the exposure and Beyond laughed as he reached over and pulled her on top of him and sitting her on his pelvis. Then Reject's memories of last nights event came back, she remembered everything, the feeling of it all from being on top to being on the bottom and even taken from behind, it was all exciting but it also made her feel a little embarrassed.

"No need to be shy my Rejecto" B teased running his hands up and down her sides in an affectionate but playful manner.

"BB, why do you insist on using the Japanese pronunciation of my name?" Reject asked while B cupped her cheeks and brought her head down to his and pressed his lips to hers.

"Why not, I think it sounds cute" B added trailing his fingers up and down her neck.

"Well fine then if you can call me Rejecto then I should be able to call you something too…what do you think of that _Biyondo Bāsudei" _Reject said smirking down at B as she reached over into the drawer of the bed side table and pulled out a black marker.

She pulled the cap off and began to write on B's chest some form of kanji. When Reject was done she smiled down at the graffiti on B's skin.

**ビヨンド・バースデイ** was kanji for Beyond Birthday.

"Well now you owe me...Kukukukuku!!" B cackled maniacally grabbing Reject and throwing her down on the bed and climbing on top of her and claiming the skin on her neck as his own by sucking and biting the sensitive flesh.

"Uhmmm…Biyondo…" Reject said breathlessly as B's sticky tongue trailed down her neck to her collar bone.

"Hmmmmm, yes my Rejecto" B said taking a nipple into his mouth and sucking tenderly earning and gasp from Reject.

"S-shouldn't you be meeting N-Naomi right n-now?" Reject stammered trying to focus her thoughts but B was doing a damn good job at distracting her.

"Miss. Misora can wait…right now you're mine" B whispered seductively as he spread Reject's legs apart and then quite suddenly thrust himself inside her.

"Ah! B-B-B-Beyond!" Reject shouted in shock while B gave a loving smile in response.

"Hmmmmm…Rejecto feels so good this morning" B hummed resting the side of his face against her neck.

After about an hour of B mercilessly ravishing Reject, both decided that it would be best to get up and head to the shower, which was then followed by yet another love-making session under the warm water.

When they made it to the kitchen they didn't just eat breakfast, they fed each other. To any normal person this would have appeared just slightly creepy. Reject dipped 2 fingers into a jar strawberry jam then lifted her hand towards B's face.

B gently took her hand and licked the red liquid from her fingers, flexing his talented tongue though the webs of Reject's hand causing her too shiver. The peanut butter was a bit tricky, but Reject had no qualms with performing fellatio on B's fingers and B certainly had no objection.

After Breakfast B got himself ready for today's investigation with Naomi, he stuffed his feet inside his shoes before he turned to Reject again.

"Don't get too restless while I'm gone" B said sweetly running a finger down her cheek.

"Oh don't worry, I'm going to be saving myself for you" Reject chuckled closing the distance between her and B with a loving kiss before letting B turn and leave with a obvious tint of blush that couldn't be hidden by any amount of makeup.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Reject sat on the couch eagerly awaiting B's return. The moment she heard the big iron door creek open Reject jumped off the couch and ran over to the door. The expression on B's face had changed since this morning.

His expression was colder, distant with a hint of sadness that made Reject wonder. She followed B into the kitchen as made his way to the fridge. B pulled out a fresh jar of jam and set it on the counter.

He went to go open it but stopped. He set it back down on the counter and stared at it as if he was unsure of what he wanted.

"What's wrong BB? Are you having trouble eating, shall I feed you again? It was a lot of fun this morning" Reject said cheerfully trying to brighten B's mood.

"No…I'm not hungry…I think I'm going to turn in early" B sighed picking up the jar and placing it back in the fridge.

"Ok B I'll join you later" Reject turned to leave the kitchen but then sudden B reached out and took hold of her wrist.

"No…"

"What?"

"No…join me now" B said in a dead monotone voice as he guided her down the hall to the bedroom. Reject wasn't sure if B wanted to have another go or not so she waited patiently behind him in the room.

B didn't bother to get undressed as he lazily climbed up on the bed and lied down. Reject soon followed suit lying down beside him on her side facing away from him so could have some space. B reached over and yanked her back into his chest and tightly locked his arms around him.

"B?" there was not answer but he did grip tighter.

"B what is it?" he still didn't as he continued to tighten his grip around her threatening to squeeze the life out of her.

"B…s-stop" Reject choked trying desperately to take in oxygen as B's death grip grew tighter with the intent on crushing her.

"BEYOND!!" Reject shrieked out and suddenly B's arms loosened falling slack around Reject slender frame. Reject took in a few breaths as her body trembled both out of exhaustion and fear, then she heard B's hiccuped cries coming from behind her as well some strange words in a language she barely knew.

"Gomen nesai …gomen nesai…gomen nesai…gomen nesai...gomen nesai" B kept repeating it over and over and after awhile Reject finally understood what it meant.

"B…its ok I'm not going to leave you" Reject said in a soothing voice while B continued to cried and cling to her like a child afraid of being sucked into a dark void of the unknown.

This would continue for the entire night, no words would be shared between the two of them as they continued to lay in darkness.


	19. Chapter 19

Behind red tinted cellophane19

Reject opened her eyes and the morning sun nearly blinded her. She sat up in bed stretching out her arms and cracking her aching back. The events from last night had left her rather sore and she was so tired she was half tempted to lie back down and go back to sleep but now was not the time for that.

Right now she wanted to why Beyond was acting so strangely. She turned to find that he no longer in bed with her so she got up, brushed herself off and went off in search of her jam loving friend.

She didn't have to look far as she turned into the kitchen and found him sitting at counter with a cup of steaming hot coffee and a sad look on his face. Reject slowing came from behind him and wrapped her arms around his torso and rested her head on his shoulder.

"What's going on B? You've acting strange these last past few hour" Reject asked with her arms still wrapped around him. At first B didn't say anything, instead he turned in Reject's arms to face her while still keeping his eyes focused on the floor.

"Beyond…please tell me what's wrong"

"NOTHING IS WRONG!! And even if there was I don't have to tell you a damn thing Reject!" B growled as he shoved Reject out of the way and walked out of the room. Reject stood there for about half a minute before following after him.

She found him back in the bedroom sitting on the bed with his back turned. Reject came and sat down next to him and he shuffled away slightly facing away from her.

"B please…this is killing me…You need to tell me what's hurting you…'cause it's hurting me" Reject said placing a hand on B's shoulder which (as usual) turned out to be a bad idea when B suddenly lashed out and grabbed both her wrists and held them above her head.

Reject struggled violently but Beyond was still far too strong and her own strength was beaten out as she fell limp underneath him. Now normally this would be the time when Reject would squeeze her eyes shut and brace herself for a severe beating, but this time was deferent.

She stared B down without blinking and she didn't even so much as a flinch when Beyond brought his fist back and send it flying back into her face. She didn't move an inch but she was quite surprised when his fist stopped at a centimeter from her face.

Reject looked up at B, he still looked mad but she could also see a hint of shock in his expression and she shuttered slightly when B brought his lips close to her ear.

"Reject…I don't want you to get hurt…but I especially don't want you to get in trouble for this seeing as how you had no part in this" whispered softly with one hand gently cupping her jaw while the other hand still gripped tightly to her wrists.

"B…what are you talking about?" Reject asked in a somewhat worried tone.

"…After today…You will never see me again…"

Those words and those words alone would become the most painful thing she will ever come to experience and at this point she could not hide the tears that trailed down her pale checks.

"W-wha?...N-no you can't…No! You can't leave me B…Not like this" Reject choked out trying everything in her power not to believe him but in the end she knew it was the truth and she couldn't hide from that.

"Reject…there is no other option…it would kill me if something happened to you" Beyond replied wiping the tears off Reject's with his sleeve before placing a soft kiss on her swollen cheek.

"But why?...Why do you have to leave? What's going on?"

"…"

"B please tell me"

"…There is a 95% chance…that I will be killed…"

Once again Reject felt like she had been hit with a transport truck, and there was no going back.

"…No…No…NO!!! I won't let you!!!" Reject hollered kicking and thrashing about but B's grip only tightened more each time she struggled.

"Reject there's no other choice...please, don't make this any harder then it needs to be" Beyond said softly tilting the young girls teary eyed face. He pulled away leaving Reject leaned up against the headboard.

"I need to leave or I am going to be late…this is the last time your going to see me so don't bother waiting for me-" B would have been able to finish if it weren't for Reject reaching out grabbing his arm.

"You can't leave, I won't let you" Reject said gripping desperately on to B's arm to keep him from taking another step. B just let out a heavy sigh and sat back down next to her and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Reject…You know there two people in this world who I love, and that is both you and L…but the difference between you two is with L I love him enough to want to kill him were as with you, I love you enough to let you go" B moved one of his hands up to caress Reject's cheek which was still dampened with tears.

"Don't you understand Reject…I want you to live" Beyond whispered before pressing his lips to hers one final time. He broke away and stood up from the bed began to walk away.

"Goodbye my love…We might meet again in the next life…But not again in this one" and then he was gone not another word and not another sound, just gone.

Reject went to follow after him only to discover that she couldn't go very far. B had managed to handcuff Reject to the bed without her noticing.

"Beyond Birthday you bastard!!" Reject yelled trying to yank herself free from the handcuffs but alas it proved to no avail.

The tears were streaming as her heart sank lower as the grim inevitability sat in…

…She was now alone.


	20. Chapter 20

Behind red tinted cellophane20

It was over now, nothing could really be said for what was going on in Reject's mind but one thing was for sure, it was broken beyond repair.

She had remained bound to the bed for roughly 3 days until someone actually found her. She really didn't know what to make of Ray Pember other then he seemed a little out of practice for an FBI agent.

When they arrived at the police station, Reject was prepared to face the worse when she was sat down in the interrogation room across Naomi Misora. Even though Reject was ready to confess every last thing that had happened and accept her sentence she wasn't quite prepared for Mr. Wammy as he came morphing into the room.

The old man explained that do to the current events that had taken place, L had place an order to interrogate her himself for risk of revealing classified information. Naomi was furious about this, but it wasn't her place to argue because even though Reject was her suspect it was still L's case.

The 3 hour car ride wasn't too bad even though it was in total silence, but the plane ride however was when Reject found herself quite uncomfortable. The high pitched voices of the flight attendants were almost excruciating and the salted peanuts were stale and unappetizing.

When the plane finally landed Reject breathed a sigh of relief. She slept through the 6 hour drive afterward only to be awoken every now and then from speed bumps and the old man letting out an occasional hum.

It was then Reject finally realized where she was…

…She was back in Winchester.

The old country side which had ingrained itself into her memories and it felt as though she was going back in time, but also brought back painful memories. The car came to a stop in front of a house she thought she would never see again.

There in all its aged glory stood Wammy's House. The orphanage it self hadn't changed much other then there were a few more paint chips on the side panels and the front porch looked a little dirtier then normal.

Once they were inside, Reject found that the house was a lot different in the aspect of it was a lot dirtier then the way she left it. There were some familiar faces along with a few new one including one face that almost immediately caught he eye, a boy with pure white hair.

Reject wanted to get a closer look but was unable when she was quickly ushered up the stairs to the top floor. Both the 16 year old Reject and the old man stood in front of the large oak doors which bared a large L on both of them.

She already guessed what was on the other side before Mr. Wammy knocked once and opened one of the large wooden doors to a large room with a giant wooden desk, a fireplace and a sitting area with a couch and a few chairs.

There sitting on one of the chairs with his back turned, stacking sugar cubes and pinching the bridge of his nose out of stress, was the man who grabbed 90% of BB's attention and got his cohorts to evict Reject from the only home she's ever had, the man was none other then L.

"Sir I have brought R as you have requested" Mr. Wammy spoke up suddenly standing behind Reject in a dainty manner.

"Excellent Watari, you are dismissed, could you bring us some tea" L answered in a quiet monotone voice.

"Certainly sir, would you like anything else sir?"

"No, not unless there is something miss R would like"

The mention of her alias caused Reject's head shoot up and she soon realized she was being put on the spot when she saw the eyes of both the old man and the detective on her.

"Uhh…n-no thanks I'm fine" Reject replied trying to hide the blush that was gracing across her face. The old man nodded graciously and departed from the room leaving Reject alone with L.

'_well this is an accident waiting to happen_'

"R…"

Reject looked up to see L gesturing toward the couch across from him. She came over and sat down on the couch opposite L, a nervous look causing her face to contort awkwardly.

"Please Relax R, you are not in any trouble" L said in a monotonous tone.

"P-please…call me Reject…" Reject said quietly looking up at L shyly her azure blue eyes staring back at L's obsidian ones. Just then the door opened and Mr. Wammy appeared again with a tray in hand.

He laid the silver tray on the coffee table which was equipped with a small pot, a sugar bowl and two cups. L almost instantly went for the sugar and immediately started filling one of the cups with a large helping of sugar cubes.

Reject was not as enthusiastic as L was when it came to the sugar, despite her sweet tooth. Reject, almost as if she were disarming a landmine, carefully plucked up a small handful of sugar cubes and slowly deposited them into her cup.

"S-So... what would you like to k-know?" Reject asked as boldly as she could. L gazed back at her blankly.

"What exactly is relationship with Beyond Birthday?"

Reject blushed a little. "Well... um... it's h-hard to explain..."

"Well... um... it's h-hard to explain..." Reject blushed a little finding it difficult to answer.

"Well according to Naomi Misora, after you spoke with her at the coffee shop a 119 call had been placed at a convenient store clerk and in the surveillance tape footage there were two individuals that were identified, the masked attacker and you, and after the assailant left the convenience store you chased after him and disappeared, Naomi came to the conclusion that your were kidnapped"

"K-kidnapped?!"Reject stammered, eyes wide before quickly covering her mouth.

"Hmmmmm?...Are you implying that you were not kidnapped?" L said blinking owlishly and raising an eyebrow in suspicion.

"...I-I was with him...f-from the beginning..."Reject admitted sighing in defeat. .

L sat back, face void of expression, yet an aura of concern could be felt in the air around him.

"Well... that is one answer, I suppose. But in turn, it has raised yet another question. Why did you lie to me, Reject Reborn?" He asked gently, using Reject's true name as if to put emphasis on the question.

"U-uh..." Reject stammered, startled. She froze up and cringed, realizing L was upset with her. Taking a deep breath and mustering her courage, she spoke.

"I-I had nowhere else to go, I was in a position where... I-I just... I had nothing... I couldn't... I couldn't do it"

"What couldn't you do, Reject?"L questioned putting his thumb to his lips and chewing on it a little.

"I... was homeless, L... You me k-kicked out of W-Whammy's house...! I was evicted... by your order... I had nowhere else to go. I was... I was_ lucky_ to run into Beyond... He took me in, gave me a safe refuge! He put a roof over my head...." Reject said looking like she was about to break into tears at any moment.L stared at Reject, his thumb probing his lips as if out of curiosity.

"Did you assist him in any of these murders?" He asked, his voice an unchanging monotone.

"Well... not exactly... I-I've never helped him directly" Reject answered sheepishly.

"Directly?" L questioned, raising an eyebrow once again.

"Well... to p-put it bluntly... All I did was look over his homework, but He never let me help him with a-any of the other stuff, he k-kept me around for the h-hell of it" Reject admitted fisting her her jeans nervously.

"So... basically, he kept you as a dog" The word stung Reject more than anything else could, and was enough to fuel her confidence. L's emotionless expression did not show any remorse or any realization that he had offended her at all, but any other person could tell that the green-haired girl near him was infuriated.

"B was my best friend! ...And so was A and I still hold you responsible for his death! But that's beside the point, B is my _friend_, and has been for years! He does not consider me that, and never has he called me that in the past! I will not let you ruin the last happy memories I have of him!!"Reject shouted but then suddenly recoiled when she realized what she had done.

L sat back a little, his eyes slightly wider now. He then brought his thumb back to his lips.

"Indeed.... Very well. You do realize, however, that there are consequences for your actions," L said, recovering his composure from Reject's little outburst.

Reject sighed and sat with her back against the couch, staring down at her shoes, which had apparently become the most interesting things in the room.

"However, your punishment will be nowhere near as severe as Beyond's, as you have not killed anyone... Correct?"

Reject nodded quietly and L studied her face carefully to see whether she was agreeing or not as she replied negatively.

"But... I am an accomplice, aren't I?"

"...Yes, you are," L said stoically reaching for a sugar cube and dipping it into his tea.

"But technically you have not done anything illegal, and f given a better choice, I assume you would not have done anything of the sort." L finished taking the tea soaked sugar lump and placing it into him mouth while Reject nodded in response, still staring at her sneakers.

L stood up slowly, moving to stand directly in front of Reject. Reject continued to stare at her sneakers as he approached her, giving no sign that she cared about the change.

"I, L, hereby place you under house arrest, to serve in _Whammy's house orphanage for gifted children_ You are not to leave for any reason, but if you do, you are to be escorted, and you must have my written and verbal consent to do so"Reject looked up to stare at L with a mildly confused look.

"The consequences, if you disobey these rules, will be very severe, Do you understand?" Reject nodded a little still looking incredibly shocked.

"And look at the bright side... We've been missing a decent janitor for years and we could certainly use your services"L let out a little half-smile, which of itself was a rare phenomenon, considering that he almost never expressed Human emotions.

Reject nodded again and a smile that she just couldn't hide ghosting across her lips. She almost felt... happy. Disappointed, yes,but the house, although it held unhappy memories, held some memories and comforts that she just couldn't live without. And that was worth smiling about.

"I guess I'm going back to my closet, eh?" Reject chuckled a little, now that she had lost her stutter she began to show more confidence.

"Well... about that, I do apologize, but back then Roger had not informed me that there was a new orphan when you first came to live with us and had I known that at the time, I would have given you a room" L answered in a monotonous tone that had a sprinkling of sympathy which could barely be seen.

"Oh, no, L, it's quite alright, You've done enough for me, I don't mind the closet." Reject said smiling.

"I have a room for you, but you'll have to share it, are you alright with that?" L said ignoring Reject's selfless comment.

"I don't mind, I have no real problems with the other orphans.... Well, some of them used to pick on me..." Reject said with a nod.

"Don't worry, This one is not like that at all now Please, follow me" L said showed another strange smile as he continued leading Reject down the hall.

Reject followed L out of the room, almost... giddy. There was a slight bounce in her step that she just couldn't hide, and it was quite clear to L and everyone that saw them walking through the halls, that she was very excited. This in turn made L smile once more.

At the end of their walk, L stopped at a large white door. The door was very plain, unlike all the others. There were no patterns, markings, or scratches on this door; it was quite unusual, and so completely white that it seemed to resemble a wall of perfectly smooth, clean snow.

L reached forward and opened the door to reveal Reject's furture room. The interior was just as plain and white as the door, and resembled a room out of an institution, except there were no beds with restraints or padded walls. It was white...too white though there was, however a few boxes of toys which were the only colorful things in the room. Other than that,the walls were white, the bed was white, furniture was white, absolutely everything was white.

"I shall have a bed brought up to you soon, Feel free to explore or wait here, You shall meet your roommate soon, I have work to do, I shall leave you to do what you want" L said as he turned to leave.

"Thank you, L, but, who is my roomma-"

The door shut before she could finish, and she was alone, surrounded by plain, white walls on every side.

Reject looked around for a few seconds before settling herself down on the floor. Almost immediately, though, she felt something strange. like there was another presence in the room...like she wasn't _alone_.

Out of the corner of her eyes, she thought she saw something move a little.

She quickly looked to the side and did not see anything right away, but soon saw the outline of someone sitting beside her, almost completely camouflaged against the white interior of the room.

She recognized him as the boy she saw earlier. The boy, much like the rest of the room was also completely white and the room seemed to have a snow-blinding effect in that way.

Now, any normal person would have almost immediately cried 'ghost' and ran, but thankfully Reject's with ability to see said spirits she knew instantly that this person was in fact alive.

Reject stared at this person. She was unable to tell how old he was and at first glance, he appeared quite young, but upon a second glance, he seemed to have a much sturdier build than a normal child would.

"H-h-hello, N-n-nice to meet you M-my name is R-Reject..." She greeted, as politely as she could even though she was stuttering again, and it clarified that she was as nervous as all hell, she was scared of offending someone so... different.

The white haired boy gazed back with obsidian eyes, much like L's. He remained silent as if no words seemed to be necessary for him. He went back to playing with what appeared to be dominoes, lining them up on the floor with an almost obsessive compulsive nature.

Reject tried to talk to him again, gathering her courage.

"Um... S-so... what's your name?" Reject asked timidly, smiling in a friendly manner.

The boy looked up at Reject again, and looked back at his dominoes. Without looking again, he answered in a quiet voice…

"…I am Near"


End file.
